Mission: Hoguwatsu
by GoldenDragonClouds
Summary: Tenten is sent to Hogwarts as a student and undercover bodyguard for Hogwart's Triwizard Champion. Things don't go as smoothly as hoped and she has to deal with the English language, Japanese wizards, O.W.L. exam stress, and a girl named Cho Chang.
1. 一: New Mission

**Mission: Hoguwatsu  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 1: New Mission**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

Tenten stared. And stared.

Here she was, in Tsunade's office, having been called for a mission. When she had opened the door, however, instead of finding just the usual pissed off Tsunade sipping tea or sake she found that there was a man in the office as well, a white haired man with half-moon glasses and a very long beard that definitely was _not_ Jiraiya-sama, or Kakashi, or anyone else from the village at all. Besides, this guy was... was he wearing a _dress_?

It even looked like some cloth only Ino, or maybe Hinata, would have in their closet. It was made of a silky material, and was a deep dark blue with... sparkles. On it. Well. Still, Tenten couldn't get over the fact that he was wearing a _dress_. Well, it might have been a robe, like what Hiashi-sama liked to wear, but... _still_!

And so, she stared.

The man in the dress, _robe,_ she reminded herself, was also peering curiously at her.

"Is this the girl?" he asked, turning to Tsunade, who nodded, her brown eyes fixated on Tenten. Tenten found herself wanting to take a step back at her gaze, but stood her ground.

"You... called me, Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded once more, "But before we can get to the matter at hand... how many civilian friends do you have, Tenten?"

Tenten blinked. What did that have anything to do with this?

"Um... quite a few from the orphanage, I guess... I still go around with Aiko, Daichi, Nobori, Tomaru... And the kids in my neighborhood so I know quite a few civilians around my age, Tsunade-sama."

"Good," Tsunade said, clasping her hands. She looked towards the white haired man and spoke.

"Yes, she's the girl..."

"If I may ask, Tsunade-sama, what did that question have anything to do with..." Tenten trailed off when Tsunade smiled.

"Tenten," the female Hokage interrupted, "let me introduce you to this man."

She gestured, and the man moved to stand besides Tsunade's desk, Tsunade herself still sitting down.

"If you accept this mission, Tenten, you will be undercover for a while. You will have to stay quiet, you will be a civilian. And as many of your civilian friends should be doing, you will be attending a school. This man, " she again gestured towards said man, "will be your headmaster. Tenten, meet Dumbudoru Arubusu-sensei. Arubusu-sensei, Tenten."

Tenten bowed, waist-deep, like she knew the civilian children did at school when meting their sensei. "Good afternoon, Arubusu-sensei," she said.

"Good afternoon, Tenten," he chuckled, "but please, call me Dumbledore-sensei."

"Before you accept the mission, Tenten," Tsunade suddenly interrupted, "There's a lot you have to think about. First of all, This mission would be an A-rank, usually taken by Jonin. But because of circumstances, we wish to send you. Your primary objective will be bodyguarding, but you will be going to a warring country and your secondary mission is infiltrtoation." Tsunade looked up from her papers to stare directly into Tenten's eyes.

"The largest factor is that you'll be away for 10 months, and alone. Do you accept this mission?"

Tenten nodded, determined. "I, Tenten, will take this mission and complete it to the best of my abilities. But... why me?"

Tsunade and Dumbledore nodded.

"A pragmatist, I see. I suspect she will be of the Ravenclaw house."

Before Tsunade could reply Tenten spoke up again. "Where exactly is the school I'll be going to? Forgive me from being rude, but Dumbudoru-sensei does not sound like he is from anywhere in the Elemental Nations. He... His... _accent_ is... unique."

Tsunade grinned. "Well caught. Arubusi-sensei is from a distant place... which is also where the school is. This year they are having a tournament in conjunction with two other schools, similar to what we did with the Chunin exams. However, while there are three tasks there will only be one candidate from each school. And of course, there will be attempts on those candidates' lives during and outside of the tournament. Your primary job is protecting that candidate from this school from death."

"Yes, I'm sure I'll do well, Tsunade-sama," Tenten interrupted, "but may I please ask _where_ this school is?"

Tsunade opened her mouth only to be interrupted once more, this time by Dumbledore.

"Tsunade," he said, his voice oddly soothing, "why don't I explain the mission instead? I'm sure I can offer greater insight into what exactly she will have to face."

Tsunade nodded. "You may. Oh, one more thing, Tenten, before I hand you over to him."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hoguwatsu, the school you'll be going to, is not exactly a civilian school... this school is a school of magic."

Tenten blinked. "What?" she asked, looking between Tsunade and Dumbledore as if searching for answers. Was Tsunade joking? Playing with her?

Both Tsunade and Dumbledore had serious faces, but their eyes were twinkling.

"A...are you serious?" Tenten asked cautiously.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Tenten," he said, smiling with a twinkle in his eye, "You have been enrolled in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Tenten stared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! To many of you that know me... I know, I have no business in writing another story when I have so many to finish. But I was really stumped and this just _had_ to come out... Therefore I have written this little thing. Actually, I'd expect to be finished with this before anything else, really.  
This is sort of a prologue, I guess. The explanation of the beginning.  
This is sort of a branch off of my earlier oneshot, _Of Cages and Snakes_. I've never exactly written _Harry Potter_ fanfiction before as _Naruto_ seems to be my speciality, so please be nice and review?

Ja Ne,

~Golden

* * *

Edit1: Namely, the pronunciation and a few lines.


	2. 二: Explanations

**Mission: Hoguwatsu  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

**_Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu_**

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Tenten," he said, opening his arms, "Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Tenten stared.

* * *

"Hoguwatsu School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Tenten asked aloud, obviously skeptical about the prospect of a magical school.

"Yes," Tsunade offered, still smiling, "you will be learning magic at this school, not the typical studies that the civilian schools have."

Tenten's eyes narrowed at the man. "Prove it. Prove it to me that this _magic_ exists."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Of course. You _would_ be skeptical. But as you wish," he said, and took out a stick from the folds of his sleeves.

Tenten eyed the stick. It wasn't an ordinary stick, she could see, no, _feel_, that. Chakra pulsated from it, and it was covered with intricate carvings and designs... It actually looked like someone had glued dried berries to a smooth stick.

Dumbledore moved the stick in some complicated way and suddenly, without as much as a 'pop' noise, there in the middle of the room was a vase full of flowers, obviously filled with water as well. With a flick of the stick the vase was gone, replaced by a tortoise.

"Why aren't _you_ surprised by this?" Tenten asked Tsunade, eyes wide, "He just... he just... pulled a vase out of nowhere and _turned it into a tortoise_!"

"I've seen him before," Tsunade answered blithely, "Sarutobi-sensei knew him, and there was a shinobi sent to that school before. He stayed for two years, but you'll only be there for one."

"Then... why not send _him_?"

"He'd have been too old," Tsunade said, "besides, he's been dead for fourteen years."

"Since the _kyuubi attack_..." Tenten looked down before opening her mouth again. "May I ask who it had been?"

"Oh, he was a wonderful student." Dumbledore said, smiling, "Highly intelligent and always kept his teachers on their toes."

"What was his name, Dumbudoru-sensei?" Tenten looked at Dumbledore, curious.

"His name was Namikaze Minato. I believe you have heard of him?"

Tenten gasped. "The _Yondaime Hokage_," she whispered, shocked, "S...so... I'll be learning how to do... that?" she asked, gesturing to the tortoise.

"Transfiguration is not the only type of magic there is."

"Turanufigyu-_what_?"

Tsunade and Dumbledore chuckled.

"You'll have more information in the scrolls and books we'll be giving you. These include Minato's mission reports from his mission back then." said Tsunade, getting up from her chair and moving towards her bookshelf.

"Why not explain everything now?" Tenten asked.

"Because I have to go back to Britain and Tsunade will have a meeting soon. I am correct?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded, opening her mouth, but was interrupted.

"I...Igirisu(1)? Is that where the school is?" Tenten asked, eyes going wide.

"Well, more specifically in Scotland, but..."

"Su...ukotsutorando(2)?" Tenten stuttered out. "S...so I'm going... _outside_ of our..."

"Boundaries and protective barriers, yes. Out of the SAR and into the outside world. That's why I asked how many civilian friends you have, Tenten. You'll need all the help you can get."

Tsunade paused, then looked straight at Tenten.

"But Tenten... You do realize what my primary reason for sending you on this mission is... Right?"

Tenten blinked slowly and cast her eyes down.

"Y...yes, Tsunade-sama. I understand completely."

Tsunade smiled sympathetically.

"You were the only choice, Tenten. Thank you for taking this mission."

A silence fell in the room, Tenten fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and Dumbledore mulling over what the two kunoichi had just said.

Tsunade pulled out a few scrolls from the bookshelf and placed them on her desk, stooping to turn a page in the record book she was working on before. She picked up her brush.

"If we are to send you to Hoguwatsu, Tenten, we need to give you a surname." Tsunade said, with a businesslike voice.

Tenten hesitated.

"Long. My name will be Tenten Long, in the... eh... _Western_ way of speech. How long do I have until I... leave? I will have to stock up on practical knowledge for school subjects, not to mention learn the language."

"How long do you have?" Tsunade chuckled. "You have three days before Arubusi-sensei comes back to pick you up."

"Three days?" Well, that was unexpected. "Alright... Will I need anything in particular for the mission?"

"Well, you'll have to read all of these," Tsunade indicated at the stacks of scrolls and books on her desk. She chuckled at Tenten's incredulous stare. "It's alright, half of them are books on the English language, and one's a Japanese-English-Japanese dictionary. Now seal all of these... things into a scroll and get out. I'm late for my meeting."

* * *

Walking towards the meeting place for team's monthly dinner, Tenten found herself wondering what kind of 'magic' Dumbledore-sensei had used to disappear from the room as soon as the conversation had been over. She herself had been chased out of the office laden with books and scrolls to study for her mission.

She was finding that the Japanese-English-Japanese dictionary was quickly becoming her best friend.

And now to explain where she was going without revealing anything to her teammates.

"My youthful flower of Konoha!" A boisterous voice greeted Tenten from the swinging doors of a restaurant, and Tenten found herself struggling to suppress a sigh.

"Yo!" She said back instead. "Gai-sensei, Neji, Lee!"

Lee shouted out his salutations as well while Neji just nodded. Tenten smiled at them.

"Let's go in," she offered, afraid that if they stood at the door any longer her mentor and teammate might scare away quite a few potential customers of the diner.

The four of them went through the doors, finding their usual table, a secluded one at the back of the place; their monthly team dinners had been in this very same restaurant for the past three years. Three years also meant that they didn't have to order; they always had the same dishes. The staff even had it memorized: mild curry for Lee and Gai, herring soba for Neji, and dumpling noodle soup for Tenten.

Their dishes came fairly quickly and the four of them began to eat, Gai and Lee talking the entire time.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee suddenly exclaimed, barely keeping from spewing food from his mouth. "I have been assigned a B-rank mission with the youthful Kotaru! I will be away for a length of time!"

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, rolling their eyes at their teammate's antics.

"Good for you, Lee!" Gai cried out. He stopped eating momentarily to give his student a thumbs-up and a blinding smile. Behind Lee a waiter slipped, nearly dropping his platter. Neither Lee nor Gai noticed.

"What about you, Neji, Tenten?" Gai had turned to his other two students.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm training for the Jonin exams that are taking place in two months, so for the moment I won't be taking that many missions."

Tenten suddenly felt like slapping herself. There was no doubt Neji had planned to train for long hours with her and Hiashi-sama. He wasn't going to be so happy at the news of her latest mission. Ten months, indeed!

"And you, Tenten?" Gai asked, turning now to her.

"Well," Tenten inhaled. "Tsunade-sama just gave me a mission today..."

She glanced at Neji, who only gazed at her with a look that plainly said "well, go on."

"I... I'll be away for ten months at least." she said very quietly.

"You _what_?" Neji sputtered, his eyes wide. Lee had stopped eating, staring at her.

Gai looked at her with pride. "That's our flower!" he shouted, tears threatening to burst out of his eyes. "Tsunade-sama has finally noted your youthfulness and..." he was cut off by Neji.

"What's the purpose of the mission?"

"There's an event," Tenten explained. "And I have to be there the entire time."

"May the Power of Youth and the Will of Fire guide you!" Lee exclaimed.

Tenten nodded at him, absently noting that his plate, and his third one at that, was empty. She turned back to her food; she wasn't even done with her first bowl yet.

* * *

Once dinner was over and the manager had checked for any damaged property, the four shinobi of Team Gai went outside in search of an ice cream parlor. Lee had simply insisted on buying ice cream "To celebrate our youth!" and when Lee insisted in buying something, you did _not_ refuse.

They had all suffered the consequence once, and trying to appease a bawling Lee was not an experience any of them wanted to relieve.

And so, Lee got to buy the ice cream.

They loitered around for a while, mainly discussing team tactics and training strategies again, but once it started to get dark the group split up, Lee and Gai going over to the East side of Konoha, Neji and Tenten over to the West.

"When will you be leaving?" Neji asked. He had finished his ice cream a long time ago.

"The sixth day of the eighth month." Tenten replied without thinking. Her ice cream was melting, and she popped the last of it into her mouth, wincing when the cold hit her. "Ouch, brain-freeze." She muttered, frowning slightly.

"That's in three days."

"Yep."

There was silence.

"Neji, I'm sorry I can't train with you for the Jonin exams... but Tsunade-sama needed me to do this mission."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and Tenten resisted the urge to palm her face. Of course he expected her to tell him.

With a sigh, Tenten turned to Neji. "I'm going undercover," she explained. "To a school in a different country."

"Which means that the three days you have left are for preparations for your cover."

"Exactly. _And_, I get to... be a student again." Tenten finished lamely, waving her hands. She was about to say _learn magic_, but she highly doubted Neji would actually believe her. Besides, even she had been skeptical about the mission's validity herself... until Dumbledore-sensei had done his demonstration.

Neji abruptly stopped. They had reached the Hyuuga estate.

"So, see you tomorrow? I'll meet you at the training grounds- I can start reading afterwards. I'll help you get started on your training, even if I won't be here for the actual exam."

"Sure." Neji said simply, and Tenten grinned widely.

"Bye then!" she called out, waving, and turned to start running home. So of course she didn't see Neji raise his hand to wave back at her. She had other things on her mind.

* * *

(1) England  
(2) Scotland

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! And again, to my regular readers I am deeply sorry for not updating my other stories before this one. I do like to think that I've never planned another fic as thoroughly as this one, though.  
So, this chapter explains certain things to different people, and more explanations will come from different characters from throughout the story.  
The chapters will gradually get longer as we go along, and depending on reader responses there are multiple possibilities in the direction the story may take. Therefore... please be nice and review?  
Thanks for stopping by!

Ja Ne,

~Golden

* * *

Edit1: Namely, the pronunciation and a few lines.


	3. 三: Phoenix Tail

**Mission: Hoguwatsu  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 3: Phoenix Tail**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

**_Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu_**

"So, see you tomorrow? I'll meet you at the training grounds- I can start reading afterwards. I'll help you get started on your training, even if I won't be here for the actual exam."

"Sure." Neji said simply, and Tenten grinned widely.

"Bye then!" she called out, waving, and turned to start running home. So of course she didn't see Neji raise his hand to wave back at her. She had other things on her mind.

* * *

Someone knocked on Tenten's front door, causing her to yelp as she slammed shut the book she was reading on her fingertips. She stalked over to her door and yanked it open, glaring at whomever or whatever might have been outside. How dare they disturb her precious research time!

"What do you want?" She snapped.

White eyes stared back at her.

"Oh! H... hi, Neji."

Neji kept looking at her.

"Oh!" Tenten stepped away from her doorway to let him in. "Why're you here?"

Neji held up a plastic bag. "I brought you some take out. You need to eat something other than instant ramen before a large mission."

Tenten accepted the bag, eyeing Neji. He took off his shoes and stepped in, surveying the scene before him. Tenten glanced down at the bag in her hand then back up at Neji.

"And how would _you _know I..." Neji cut her off.

"Your neighbors told me you haven't been out since yesterday noon. It's lunchtime now."

Tenten laughed nervously. "Just because I've been holed up after training doesn't mean..."

Neji only raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head at her kitchenette table. It was covered with empty cups of instant ramen.

Tenten flushed with embarrassment.

"S...so?" She countered. "I was studying for my mission! And besides! We've all gone few days with nothing but nutrition bars before!"

"That was when Lee decided to cook during our mission, and ramen hardly counts as nutritious."

Tenten huffed, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Same thing. Now go away and let me get back to reading."

"No, I'm going to stay and make sure you eat."

Tenten sighed, placing the plastic bag on the low table she had been studying at. The tiny kitchen table was too cluttered to even try to clean. There was little space on the low table either, so she had to put a few books down on the floor to make room for them to eat.

She opened the package, looked at it, and looked back up at Neji.

"Neji, did you really have to get herring soba? _Again_?"

Neji only shrugged. "It's good." He said, taking out the second package from the bag and opening it himself. "Itadakimasu."

Tenten rolled her eyes at her teammate's antics, but dug into her food anyway. Neji was right; the herring soba _was_ good.

* * *

Early next day found Tenten in Tsunade's office, laden with two large storage scrolls; one of which that held all her weapons and one that held her belongings. She also had a large pack on her back, filled with the books and scrolls she had been studying in the past two and a half days. But for the first time in a long while, she was wearing civilian clothes in the Hokage's office. Her forehead protector was nowhere to be seen and there wasn't a weapon in sight.

"You may also want to put your hair down." Tsunade was telling her, still rubbing her eyes. "That way you have less of a chance in being recognized."

"Are there any other correspondences with the Elemental Nations in Britain?" Tenten questioned, nevertheless reaching for her hair ties.

"I'm not sure, but we can never be too careful." Tsunade said dismissively. She sleepily eyed Tenten's lengthy hair. "Why don't you just keep it down?"

"I work with weapons." Tenten said, shrugging. "And hair is easily cut by sharp things. When is Dumbudoru-sensei coming?"

"Soon." Said Tsunade. She yawned and reached for the sake bottle in her drawer, obviously peeved at being woken up so early. "Why is it that Arubusu-sensei _always_ picks up someone at dawn or late at night?"

There was a flash of fire, and suddenly Dumbledore was standing behind Tenten, a large red and gold bird perched on his shoulder.

"I can assure you, Tsunade, that I am a very busy man indeed." said Dumbledore, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, good morning Tenten."

"Morning?" Tsunade grumbled. "It's barely past the fifth hour."

Tenten blinked. Tsunade had always kept a professional look in front of the other clients, but perhaps Dumbledore-sensei knew Tsunade too well.

Dumbledore peered down at Tenten through his half-moon glasses. "Well, am I correct in the assumption that you have already read the books and scrolls I gave you?"

Tenten nodded.

"Yes," she said confidently in English. She at least knew _this_ word. She was very grateful for that Japanese-English-Japanese dictionary and the English Phrase Book. It had taken her the full extent of two and a half days to manage to translate and read the textbooks and she doubted that she actually understood them all, but at least she had read them.

The Yondaime Hokage's mission reports were the most interesting, however. It seemed that he had a lot of fun at the school and Tenten was now rather looking forward to the mission.

"Excellent, excellent." said Dumbledore in English. "And how far have you studied your English?"

Tenten stared for a moment before frowning in concentration. "Have I studied English read dictionary and book all."

"You mean to say; I have read all of the dictionary and the books?"

"Yes." Tenten said sheepishly. She hadn't understood all of what he said, but she could sense that he was correcting her. Well, it was better than not being able to understand at all.

"You will be going, then?" Tsunade asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply. "We shall."

"How we..." Tenten searched her brain for the right word. "Transport to Hoguwatsu?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "How are we going to Hogwarts?"

Tenten nodded cautiously, noting the way he ordered the words. "Yes. How are... we... going to Hoguwatsu?" (1)

Dumbledore nodded in approval and Tenten felt accomplished.

"You will have to hold on to my arm." Dumbledore said slowly, in English, looking straight at Tenten and gesturing to his right arm. "Tightly. Fawkes will be taking us to Hogwarts."

Tenten eyed the large bird on his shoulder. "How... bird? Take going..."

"Fawkes is a Pheonix." said Dumbledore simply. He gave no other explanations, and Tenten resolved to look up what a _feenicks_ was later.

"Wait," she said suddenly, in Japanese, when Dumbledore started to reach up to his bird. "How am I supposed to send back in-mission reports if I'm in... Suukotsutorando(2)?"

"We'll figure something out." Tsunade said dismissively. She looked as if ready to fall asleep immediately.

"Ready, Tenten?" Dumbledore asked, peering down at her.

Tenten nodded, one arm grasping the straps of her scroll holders and the other with a tight hold on Dumbledore's left arm.

The bird, Fawkes, took off from Dumbledore's right shoulder, beating its wings once, twice, until Dumbledore reached up with his right hand to grasp its' long golden tail.

There was a flash of fire, and Dumbledore and Tenten disappeared from the Hokage's office.

* * *

They landed in a whirl of flames inside another rather circular office. It was smaller than the Hokage's office but held a greater variety of items, including a glass ball, some weird looking microscope, and many, many bookshelves. There were four other people assembled in the room; a short and squat yet kind looking woman, a tiny yet old man that didn't look quite human, and a tall, strict looking woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, who was currently glaring at a tall black haired man, who was also glaring back at her.

Judging by their flushed faces and strained necks, they had been arguing up till the moment Dumbledore and Tenten had landed in the room. Also judging from Dumbledore's expression, this was a usual occurrence. He was smiling at the four of them.

"Ponoma, Filius, Minerva, Severus. Forgive me for calling you up at this hour." Dumbledore said, inclining his head towards them.

They all nodded at him, not bothering to hide their curious gazes towards Tenten.

"This is Miss Tenten Long. She will be joining us as... an exchange student, from the _Konoha _Institute of Magic, in Japan." said Dumbledore.

The woman with her hair in a tight bun snapped her eyes back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore only nodded absently, turning to face Tenten.

"Tenten, these are some of the teachers you will be having during the next school year. Professors Ponoma Sprout..." The short and squat woman smiled and gave her a little wave, and Tenten bowed slightly to her.

"Filius Flitwick..." The small man grinned and gave her a little bow, and Tenten, smiling, returned it.

"Minerva McGonagall..." Tenten bowed at the strict looking woman, who only nodded at her with a smile.

"... and Severus Snape." The tall, black haired man nodded once, and sharply, at her, and Tenten bowed again, slightly frowning. She quickly schooled her expression quickly to form a pleasant smile.

"Now that the pleasant introductions are done, we may move into more serious topics." said Dumbledore, his eyes loosing their twinkle. "You may remember the other exchange student, who graduated twenty years ago, also from the Konoha Institute of Magic. His name was Minato Namikaze?"

"Ah, yes! I remember him." The short man, Flitwick, squeaked. "How could I not? Head boy in his day."

The short woman, Sprout, who wasn't as nearly as short as Flitwick, nodded in agreement.

"Many students looked up to him." Sprout said, eyeing the black haired man, Snape. "Including young Severus here."

Snape scowled at Sprout.

"Oh don't deny it, it was plainly Lily and your ambitions to become like him." Sprout said innocently. The other teachers did not even resist the urge to chuckle.

The black haired man said nothing, still scowling.

Dumbledore held up his hand, and the laughs fell silent. "I doubt, however, that you remember why he was here. Even before Mr. Namikaze there had been other _exchange_ students from the same, _school_, for say, and all were during times of conflict. Miss Long as well, is not just here for her studies. She will be protecting the Hogwarts champion during the Triwizard Tournament."

There was silence in the room as the four teachers surveyed Tenten. Tenten said nothing but gazed back at them, trying to keep her face stern. So far, she was losing her own battle.

Finally, Snape sneered at her. "This... _girl_, is supposed to protect a student over seventeen in one of the most dangerous tournaments in the magical world?"

So she still couldn't understand much, but even the body language was enough to show that this man was belittling her.

"I assure you, Severus, that Tenten is very well trained in combat situations."

"But will she be able to prevent deaths?" This time it was Flitwick that asked, his voice giving into a squeak at _deaths_.

Tenten decided it was time for her to speak up. "I is not best, and I is not learn magic. But I is Konoha kunoichi. I kill, I protect. I do I mission."

At the word _kill_, all four teachers' eyes grew wide. Their jaws tightened, and they stared at Tenten with expressions of varying degrees of horror.

The silence in the room was broken by Dumbledore this time. "Just as she told you, Tenten has not learnt anything about magic. I will entrust her to you for the next month before the start of term. As she is fifteen years of age, she will be joining the fifth-years."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and some small humanoid being popped into existence. Tenten's eyes bugged. What _was_ that thing? A summon?

"Yes, sir, Dumbledore, sir!" the being squeaked, "You is wanting Fanny sir?"

The thing oddly sounded a lot like Lee, except with Flitwick's voice.

"Fanny, escort Miss Long to her temporary room. I believe it is in accordance to give her some dinner before sleep. And a small..."

"_Sleep_?" Tenten asked, bewildered. She switched to Japanese. "As in _sleep_? It's barely after the fifth hour in the morning!"

Dumbledore chuckled, before smiling down at her. "Tenten," He said in Japanese. "While it may be the thirty minutes after the fifth hour in Konoha, it is thirty minutes after the twenty-first hour here in Scotland. On the fifth day of the eighth month."

He straightened, and turned to the creature, Fanny, again. "And a small bottle of mead for the five of us. Good night, Tenten." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

As Tenten was ushered out of the door by Fanny, she couldn't help but listen to what the teachers were saying about her. It seemed that the Snape man was demanding to know why exactly she was here. A small laugh bubbled up in her throat and she grinned to herself. Judging from the horrified faces of the teachers from before, this mission would be _fun_.

* * *

(1) I don't really want to misspell every word Tenten's saying, as it might just cause confusion. I'll just input funny pronunciations for names and important terms.  
(2) Scotland

**Author's Note:**

Thank yous go to: Cali-Bunny, Little Kunai, Shana, Rigoudon3, illneverletugo, (an anonymous person who is obviously my sister), and IceButterflyXIII.  
Special thanks to A.C.Y.P., who corrected my "Japanese"... if you can even call it that. I have corrected the pronunciation in the previous chapters.  
Also, to my darling sister... I appreciate your review but... _Thanks_. Sarcasm intended. :)  
Now let's play a little game of guess-which-house-Minato-was-in! (hint hint ^^)  
Thanks for stopping by!

Ja Ne,

~Golden


	4. 四: Dragon Heartstring

**Mission: Hoguwatsu  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 4: Dragon Heartstring**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

**_Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu_**

As Tenten was ushered out of the door by Fanny, she couldn't help but listen to what the teachers were saying about her. It seemed that the Snape man was demanding to know why exactly she was here. A small laugh bubbled up in her throat and she grinned to herself. Judging from the horrified faces of the teachers from before, this mission would be _fun_.

* * *

The small summon called Fanny had brought Tenten breakfast in bed, a western breakfast which had consisted of french toast, orange juice, bacon, and eggs. Tenten hadn't been able to finish her meal, and had decided to, next time, ask for something simpler, like porridge, or some steam buns and some tea. If they had any.

After eyeing Tenten's leftovers most worriedly, the creature-being-summon had guided Tenten towards the library at her request. It had then disappeared with a cracking sound, opposed to the usual puff of clouds, presumably back to it's own country, like what Kakashi's nin-dogs or Tsunade-sama's slugs did, according to books.

Tenten, albeit a bit taken aback by the creature's extremely docile nature and it's sudden disappearance, had dismissed it to focus on the numerous books that lined the walls of the library. Yep, the Japanese-English-Japanese dictionary was officially her best friend.

"Miss Long, is it?" A strict looking old woman, no, the librarian, peered at Tenten. Tenten stiffened. How had she...

"Yes?" Tenten asked, nonetheless. She really needed to learn more English if this was all she could say.

"Professor McGonagall is here for you." the librarian sniffed. Tenten paid no attention to her, concentrating on translating what she had just said.

_McGonagall _was the tight-lipped Professor she had met last night. _Here_, and _for you_. The librarian probably meant that McGonagall was waiting for Tenten. But for what?

"For I where?"

Judging from the librarian's expression, she had said that wrong. Well, it was a start.

"Just out the door." The librarian made a little shooing motion with her hands. "And take your things with you."

* * *

Tenten decided that she did _not_ like the wizarding form of transportation. It involved grasping an object and hanging on _tight_ until one arrived at their destination, and that object could be the weirdest of things. Tenten also had a suspicion that what object they took determined how smooth the travel was.(1) After all, Dumbledore's red bird had given her a sense of flight, but this boot... had made her feel like someone had kicked her navel... with a boot.

McGonagall, the tight-lipped and green eyed professor Tenten had seen the night before, had, after a curt greeting at the Library's doors, brought Tenten to an office, presumably McGonagall's own, and had instructed her to leave all her- here McGonagall had gestured to Tenten's armful of books- on a chair, and had nodded at a boot on the desk.

"This boot, Miss Long, will take us to Diagon Alley. I presume you have heard of this place?"

After noting Tenten's hesitant nodding, McGonagall had instructed Tenten to hold on tight to the... boot.

At least it wasn't a neon-green spandex suit.

And off they had gone, spinning in the air before crash-landing on some stone-paved street. The experience had left Tenten feeling slightly nauseated, but apparently the trip had been necessary.

Nearby, many other people were randomly popping in and out of existence, most heading towards the same direction. There was a signpost in that direction saying "Diagon Alley."

The amount of raw chakra pulsating through the area was incredible; Tenten deduced quickly enough that there were quite a few experienced _magic_ users among the people hustling through the crowd.

McGonagall straightened her... robe. Not dress. _Robe_. Tenten nearly smacked herself on her forehead. But anyway, she was curious.

"We where..." she mimed a walking motion with her hands, managing to draw attention from a few passers-by. Not good. Luckily the professor caught on before Tenten made too much of a fool of herself.

"I understand that you have already received your course books from Professor Dumbledore?"

Tenten blinked. _Book_... _Dumbledore_...

"Books?" she finally asked, motioning a opening and closing motion with her hands. The green-eyed professor stared at her for a moment.

"Yes... books." McGonagall said slowly. "We are going to Madam Malkins' to purchase your robes."

Tenten fought the urge to glare. Great. Now she was being treated as an idiot.

"Okay. We go now? You road lead." Tenten said, fumbling over her words.

McGonagall stared for a second before turning to lead the way.

Tenten swore under her breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Madam Malkin was a short and wide woman with white hair. She had a habit of cutting people off when they spoke, and while she was a very friendly person, she had a true shop-owner's mind.

Upon learning that Tenten was a foreigner, Madam Malkin had simply _insisted_ that Tenten buy other robes than the usual Hogwarts' uniform, showing her all the latest fashion trends in the magical world. Tenten was pretty sure she would have bought something if McGonagall had not pulled her out of the dressmaker's reach. The professor did, however, allow Tenten to choose a western-style dress, apparently because it was needed _for later use_. Whatever that meant.

All of these new robes were put into a very small bag. Very. Small. Tenten shook her head. She'd have to get used to these frequent displays of magic if she was to survive this mission! After carefully noting what McGonagall had given to the counter girl... _weird_ pieces of currency they were indeed... Tenten followed the professor out to the busy street.

The next shop they walked over to was an _Ollivander's_, according to Professor McGonagall. The store, located in a corner of the very long and crowded street, was small, dusty, and had a surprisingly large amount of chakra emanating from it. Tenten immediately wanted to bolt.

But when she stopped, McGonagall gave her a _look_, a look that reminded Tenten so much of an angry Tsunade that she shut her mouth and followed the professor in.

The store itself was empty. Almost.

Its walls were covered with shelves, and its shelves full of boxes. But these boxes... all held a considerable amount of chakra, each enough for at least an Academy Student, if not a young Genin. A strange thought crossed her mind and she shook it away before she got any more bizarre ideas. How would people be fitted into such small boxes, anyway?

Tenten glanced over to McGonagall, who seemed to be waiting for something.

Their eyes met.

McGonagall stiffly turned towards a dusty table, where a shiny, new bell lay innocently.

Sharp eyes surveyed the bell, but instead the Professor simply cleared her throat.

Nothing happened.

Tenten's eyes started to wander, and her attention became fixated on the few books that were on a stool. She started walking over to the stool when...

"Good morning," a soft voice said.

Tenten jumped, instinctively touching the spring kunai trigger up her sleeve, but stopped herself. What was with people and sneaking up to her today? She turned around slowly.

There was old man between Tenten and McGonagall, an old man with wide, pale eyes, eyes so pale he could have been mistaken as a Hyuuga if not for the distinct pupils.

"Hi?" Tenten said awkwardly. It came out as a question. She looked at McGonagall, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Crazy woman.

"Ah yes, yes... Miss Long. I heard you would be coming today." the pale-eyed man smiled down at her. "Dumbledore told me that you were from the same school as Mr. Namikaze, and that you would be needing a wand as well, yes?"

Only then did it dawn on Tenten that this old man was the _Ollivander_ that McGonagall had told her about. Was he really a master Wand-maker?

"Yes... I needing new wand." she said. Mr. Ollivander seemed unfazed by her accent.

"I hoped you would show up soon, yes." he went on, now moving slightly towards the shelves behind him. "Minerva, Minerva McGonagall! How nice to see you accompanying this young lady. Your wand is treating you well?"

McGonagall now smiled, a feat Tenten had previously believed impossible for the stern woman. Well, if Neji could smile... "Yes, I find my wand in perfect condition, Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander, nodding at McGonagall, took a tape measurer from a nearby shelf and came closer to Tenten.

"This will be your first time purchasing a wand, am I correct?"

"Ah... yes?"

"Which is your dominant hand? Right or left?"

Tenten held out her right hand, cautiously nodding at the silver-eyed man. She could see her reflection in those eyes, and a sudden wave of nostalgia washed over her. "Yes?"

"That's it."

Mr. Ollivander measured her from head to toe, from shoulder to wrist, then around her waist, and... suddenly Tenten realized that it wasn't Mr. Ollivander measuring her, but that the tape measurer was moving on its own.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Long. We use phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs, and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are made the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wand than your own.(2)"

The tape measurer was now measuring the length of her eyebrows. Tenten failed to see how that was pertinent to the choosing of her wand, but shrugged; she wasn't the official on wands.

"Mr. Namikaze's wand was very, very nice indeed. Thirteen inches, sturdy, with a phoenix feather core and made of Rowan. His specialty was banishing and conjuring, I believe. It took a while to find a nice wand that suited him, or should I say, a wand that would choose him as its own."

A wave of Ollivander's own wand and the tape measure fell to the floor. Tenten still stared at the old man, trying to get a grip on what he had just said. Just out of the corner of her sight she could see McGonagall stifling her laughter. Tenten fought the urge to glare.

"Right then, Miss Long. Try this one. Cherry and unicorn tail, eight inches long. Nice and sturdy, but compromising. A nice wand for charms and healing. Just give it a try."

Tenten took the wand with two fingers and jiggled it a bit, and was going to frown when Mr. Ollivander grabbed it and replaced it with another one.

"Perhaps a longer wand? Willow, sixteen inches, phoenix feather core. Nice and swishy."

Tenten had barely moved her wrist when Mr. Ollivander took it away again.

"We'll need a shorter wand then. Sharon and dragon heartstring, thirteen and a quarter inches, springy. Go on!"

This time, the glass lamp cracked. Mr. Ollivander eyed it with glee.

"Yes, yes, dragon heartstring, eh? Perhaps this? A rare combination, this one. Eleven inches and the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, made of bamboo. Try it!"

A crack appeared on the desk.

"Oh dear, perhaps this, then. Thirteen and a half inches, rosewood, uncompromising, and containing the heartstring of a Welsh Green dragon."

The wand was snatched out of Tenten's hands again before she could even raise it.

"Tricky customer! Don't worry, Mr. Namikaze took nearly as long... perhaps this one, then?" Mr. Ollivander gave her another wand.

"Ash, eleven and three-quarter inches, flexible, made with the heartstring from a Chinese Fireball."

This time, at a twitch of Tenten's wrist, a jet of fire emitted from the tip of the wand, briefly illuminating the dark shop. A warm feeling ran up her arm and through her entire body, a feeling that made it seem as if the wand... belonged there. Tenten stared at it, curious. It was almost as if the wand was... a weapon. She twirled it around and pointed it at a place on the wall, and almost instantly a gash appeared on it. Tenten turned around to face the others in the store.

Mr. Ollivander and McGonagall were clapping, albeit with a strained smile on McGonagall's part. Maybe Tenten shouldn't have made that slash after last night's means of introduction.

"A very, very nice wand indeed. You'll find it nice for transfigurations work. Perhaps Professor McGonagall here would like to assist you?"

Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Tenten and put it in a box, wrapping the box in brown paper and handing it to Tenten.

"That would be seven Galleons, Miss Long." Mr. Ollivander said softly, his voice taking on the mysterious tone from before. His eyes shimmered in the dim light and Tenten seriously considered his being a disguised Hyuuga.

Professor McGonagall gave Mr. Ollivander seven coins and Mr. Ollivander escorted them out of the shop.

The trip back to the school was nearly the same. Professor McGonagall had pulled another boot out of nowhere and grabbing on, she and Tenten had gone spinning off to who knows where, landing in the same office they had left from.

"Well, Miss Long." said McGonagall, once she had straightened her robes. "Fanny is waiting outside to escort you once more to your quarters. We will expect you in the Great Hall in thirty minutes."

Tenten gathered her things and opened the door to find the little creature she had seen before standing straight yet nervously waiting for her. It then occurred to her that she should say thanks to the professor, but when she turned around, McGonagall was gone.

Shrugging, Tenten smiled to the trembling Fanny and together they made their way up to Tenten's temporary quarters.

* * *

(1) Of course, it doesn't. We can't make her right all the time, can we?  
(2) This is almost the exact speech Mr. Ollivander gave Harry in the _Philosopher's Stone_. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Note:**  
Oh, Iwas _so_ tempted to let her meet Draco here in Madam Malkin's shop, but that would have ruined my planned scenes later on. There are already quite a few out-takes and omakes I have amassed already, more so than any fic I have written before. I may add these later, maybe once I finish the fic itself.  
Lupin's right; chocolate helps in any situation, sad or scary. Although, at times it has a soporific effect. I nearly fell asleep during class. Oops.  
What Minato's house was will be unveiled in the next chapter, and answers to many of your other questions will be answered in due course. This chapter was supposed to contain more than just Diagon Alley, but I did want to let out something before I became too busy to (since school has started again)... not do anything else.

Ja Ne,  
Golden~


	5. 五: Talking Hats

**Mission: Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 5: Talking Hats**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

_Thank you for the reviews! And sorry for the lateness!_

* * *

_**Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu**_

Tenten gathered her things and opened the door to find the little creature she had seen before standing straight yet nervously waiting for her. It then occurred to her that she should say thanks to the professor, but when she turned around, McGonagall was gone.

Shrugging, Tenten smiled at the trembling Fanny and together they made their way up to Tenten's temporary quarters.

* * *

Tenten walked down the hallways of the giant castle of Hogwarts, still being led around like a child by the small creature named Fanny. Not that she didn't want to be; Tenten knew she would have lost her way down with all these moving stairs and portraits and whatnot. Furniture and pictures weren't supposed to move dammit! Unless they were shinobi in disguise, but no, none of these… _things_, were using any shinobi arts whatsoever; they were using _magic_. Tenten had accepted the thought that something such as _magic_ actually existed in this world pretty easily after seeing Dumbledore's demonstration and reading the books he had given her- hell, she even thought it was cool- but this magic… was not what she expected it to be.

Magic seemed to defy the laws of nature. Sure, the shinobi arts- using chakra- may seem like magic to most civilians, but there were actual rules that all techniques adhered to and as far as she'd seen, with magic, anything was possible. Transformation and teleportation were just two in a growing list of magical abilities she was carefully listing down. Tenten caught herself wondering if the Fourth Hokage's _hiraishin_ jutsu was a magical jutsu and not a shinobi art. Perhaps she could… of course not.

Tenten fidgeted with her new dre...robe. It was plain, black, and she wore it over some kind of uniform Fanny had brought to her room, complete with a blouse, a tie, a vest, and a skirt and stockings(1). Tenten had, of course, taken the liberty to wear short pants- obviously stocked with weapons- under the skirt. At least the skirt had quite a lot of folds, therefore not being nearly as restrictive as it looked.

She suddenly stumbled, quickly straightening herself. Fanny had stopped in front of her, looking up at the gigantic wooden doors before them. Tenten presumed that these were the doors to the Great Hall. The doors stretched up and up, surely reaching at least the second floor of the castle. There were intricately carved images in blocks of the door's surface, yet the wood looked solid, sturdy, and overall, heavy. How did they ever push open the doors without someone as strong as an Akimichi… or Gai?

"We has arrived in the Great Hall, miss," said the creature, snapping its fingers. The massive doors started to creak open in response.

Oh. Of course. By magic. Except in this world, they made the doors move instead of strengthening themselves to move the door. Fanny disappeared with a 'pop' again, leaving Tenten to walk into the Great Hall alone.

* * *

The Great Hall was, to put it simply, great. Massive. With a fireplace. And lit by floating candles. It was a large room with five tables, four of which were lined up lengthwise in front of her and the fifth on a raised stage behind a large podium with a large, golden, spread-winged owl statue splayed on it. Judging from the fact that this particular table had elaborately carved chairs behind it as opposed to the benches at the other tables, it would be where the teachers sat.

At the moment, however, the men and women Tenten presumed to be the teachers sat at the table second to the left of the doors. Yes, she could see McGonagall there, and the greasy-haired man, and the short woman, and the tiny man. And was that a _giant_? The man with the long white hair and beard, Headmaster Dumbledore, who sat on a separate chair instead of the bench, beckoned for her to come closer, blue eyes twinkling.

Tenten nodded curtly, gathered her robes around her, and briskly walked, head held high, towards the gathered teachers.

"This is Miss Tenten Long," Dumbledore started as she approached the table.

Tenten could see various documents, crammed with charts and pictures and scribbled notes, scattered around the table and surrounding the random platefuls of half-eaten food. She wrinkled her nose. Some foreigners were _disgusting_(2).

"… the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore was saying when Tenten reached his side. Cue the disbelieving looks from various teachers.

"Albus," a dark-skinned woman started, "this _Miss Long_, no matter where she is from, barely looks as if she is old enough to even participate in the tournament, not to mention be a _bodyguard_!"

Tenten blinked. She didn't understand all of what the woman had said, but it was obvious she was against the mission.

"She must be barely seventeen!" Another, light-haired woman cried, throwing a sympathetic look at Tenten. Tenten frowned, and opened her mouth before the woman could continue.

"I am five-ten years, no am seven-ten years(3)."

"I presume you mean fifteen, Tenten?" Dumbledore smiled at her, and she blinked.

"Fee-fu-tee-nu," Tenten tried, frowning. "Yes. Fifutin."

The teachers started to protest again, louder this time.

Tenten turned to Dumbledore and started speaking in Japanese. "I don't get all of what they're saying, but why are they protesting against my mission because of my age?"

Dumbledore only chuckled slightly. "The age of maturity, in Wizarding Britain, is seventeen. One must be of age in order to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and as you can see, you're younger than our professors expected."

Tenten tilted her head. "None of the books you lent me mentioned an age limit for the participants of the Tournament, sensei."

Dumbledore chuckled again. It was getting annoying. "That, my dear, is a restriction imposed starting this year. We have felt it is necessary, as tournament tasks will be extremely difficult even with the precaution of a bodyguard, such as yourself. It is highly unlikely that students under the age of seventeen would have learned enough to cope with such tasks. I'm sure you have read of past Triwizard Tournaments that had been canceled half way through because of champion deaths, yes?"

Tenten stared back at him defiantly. "I myself am only fifteen, and we shinobi are considered adults when we earn our places in the shinobi world as genin. Do you really consider the younger students incapable of performing such tasks? My first kill was when I was thirteen, and some of our finest shinobi were ANBU captains by that age!"

Was she mistaken or were those tears in his eyes?

Dumbledore sighed. "Nevertheless, we choose to protect those who have a higher chance of failure…" Tenten interrupted him.

"Does the Goblet of Fire not choose those who are worthy? Those who, per se, _have chances_?" She didn't have time to register that her voice was rising. "_Age._ Does. Not. Ensure. _Skill!_"

Tenten would have gone on, if not for the crash that made her whirl around, kunai in hand.

The greasy-haired man, Snake, or something like that, steadily held her gaze, his own wand in hand.

"Raising your voice at the headmaster? I'm sure the previous, ah… exchange student, Namikaze, would be very displeased when he hears of your insubordination."

Tenten's mind reeled as it worked to translate what the professor had said to her in a haughty voice. Kind of reminded her of Neji. Or Sasuke, for that matter.

When she finally understood what he had said, her face went stony.

"Namikaze-sama, four-ten year ago die. Here no more," she deadpanned.

Silence filled the Great Hall.

Tenten tilted her head to her side again. Death was a taboo subject in the wizarding world as well, it seemed.

"Well," Dumbledore said brightly, disrupting the silence. "I suppose I must introduce your teachers to you, Tenten."

In a flurry of robes and glancing and bowing, Tenten was introduced to Professors Babbling, Burbage, Hagrid, Vector, Sinistra, Hooch, and Lupin(4) and their subjects, then reintroduced to Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick and _their _subjects. Two more professors, Binns and Trelawney, were mentioned along with the fact that they were, currently, indisposed and unable to attend the meeting.

Professor McGonagall, for a moment, looked contemptuous at the mention of those two names.

But all introductions aside, Tenten now had to decide on her courses… and her house.

* * *

"You will have to take the main classes, of course," Dumbledore explained to her cheerfully, pushing a piece of thick tan paper towards Tenten. They were in McGonagall's classroom, the other teachers having dispersed after the meeting. "Transfigurations, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Astronomy and History of Magic are required courses for all fifth years and under. Other than that, however, you will be taking three elective courses for the O.W.L. examinations as well. I believe you have read the course descriptions in one of the scrolls I gave you?"

Tenten had to stop and think for a moment before formulating a reply. "The elective choose middle(5) Ancient Glyphs, Study of Non-magical People, Arithmatic, Fortune Telling, and Caring for Magical Creatures, correct?"

Dumbledore cringed a little. "The correct names of the classes," he stated, still smiling, "are Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Arithmacy, Divinations, and Care of Magical Creatures."

Tenten sighed. She had to think for a moment before she could reply. "The class middle three I can take, yes?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Have you decided which ones you would like to study?"

Tenten nodded. "Choice no is easy, but I take Ancient Glyphs, Arithmatic, and Fortune Telling."

"Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Divination, Tenten."

Tenten waved him off, busy scribbling on the piece of paper with a pencil she had taken from her pocket.

"Assuming that you have already read through the theoretical knowledge behind the subjects you've chosen…" Dumbledore looked at Tenten, who nodded at him, "you will be tutored for the practical applications of those subjects during the three weeks before the start of term."

"Prati…?"

"But, without further ado, let us figure out what house you are in. Professor McGonagall is here with the Sorting Hat."

Tenten's thoughts screeched to a halt. Wait… what?

Had she understood that right?

Was there another meaning for the word "hat?"

Apparently not, because McGonagall was walking towards them with a very old pointed hat in her hands.

Well, at least it wasn't some sort of magical ability test…

Was it?

* * *

Tenten could have sworn it talked.

Hats didn't _talk_.

And moreover, a hat doesn't talk in your mind, in Japanese, when it's covering your entire face. Which, apparently, it had, just now.

"Ah, another doubter," said a small voice in her mind. It wasn't her own, so it must have been the hat's. "Ooh, yes, very good, a sharp mind. It took longer than that for the other child from your village… let's see… Konohagakure - yes? You could put away that weapon now, you know, your professors are probably startled."

Tenten slowly replaced the kunai into the folds of her skirt. "I don't get it," she said. "I've read about the houses and their characteristics, but isn't there a test of some sort?"

"Logical, eh?" the voice continued. "Plenty of courage and brashness… Ambitious, too, and oh, what's this? Very strong loyalty to your team and your village. The other shinobi here, that blonde kid, was in Hufflepuff, you know?"

"I think I like Ravenclaw sounds better," Tenten said quietly. "I like researching and an environment llke the Ravenclaw house would be helpful, I suppose."

"Are you sure? I believe you want to follow in the previous Hokages' footsteps, no? Well, you seem sure, so - RAVENCLAW!"

The hat's voice still ringing in her ears, Tenten blinked at the bright lights that greeted her back in McGonagall's office.

"Yondaime-sama was _Hufflepuff_?" she blurted out as soon as her eyes focused on a bemused Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling. Annoyingly.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly loyal(6), and I do believe the Sorting Hat has a knack for seeing things the wearers themselves may not be aware of. Minato did become the fourth Hokage, correct? I'm sure a position like that requires quite a…" Tenten interrupted him.

"Okay! I know! Now explain other. What magic when I will learn fractional."

"You mean _practical_, Miss Long."

"_Practical_! Okay, tell now?"

McGonagall handed her a sheet containing a timetable, marked clearly in both English and in Japanese writing... correction, _crammed_ with both English and Japanese writing...

"Here's your schedule, Miss Long."

Tenten gulped.

* * *

(1) In the movies, or the first two at least, this is how the Hogwarts uniform is shown.  
(2) Throughout this fic I will not only try to bring in language barriers, but cultural differences and prejudices that different cultures have of each other.  
(3) Totally using Chinese grammar here… I have no idea how that corresponds in Japanese. Wait, don't say anything, I'm not talking about the numbers!  
(4) Will be explained in future chapters.  
(5) In Korean and Chinese, the words "in the middle of" and "from" (as in choose from) are the same. And I'm using pseudo-Korean grammar here.  
(6) I was very, _very_, tempted to put "particularly good finders." Guess where that came from!

**Author's Note:**

_Yes_, I _did_ put Minato in Hufflepuff. Think about it; he's calm and thinks about his actions before he executes them, and 'Puffs are known to be very loyal, not to mention friendly.  
Chapters are getting longer starting from now. I hope you were satisfied with the method I chose for the sorting… I put a lot of thought in it but wasn't so sure about what others would think.  
As those of you that follow me on Deviantart may know already, there were quite a few setbacks to my uploading this chapter… first of which is that my laptop broke down a few months ago, and while I was able to save most of my files because I was working on this story _when_ my laptop broke down, the file turned corrupted, and the 80+ pages of planned scenes, omakes, and outtakes are all *poof*, gone. :( On the bright side, I did get a new computer). Second, I discovered that my chronic shoulder pains were because of hypermobility. (Those of you that don't know what hypermobility is can look it up on Wikipedia) I am currently still going though a rehabilitation process, but it's really taking a _long_ time.  
I'm really sorry for not uploading for this long, however. And really, _thank you all_ for stopping by and taking time to read this story. Love you 3 :)  
Oh, and I sincerely thank all of you that reviewed to keep me motivated. Thank you, thank you, _so_ much.

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


	6. FAQ

**Mission: Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**FAQ Chapter ****(I'll be updating and reposting the list with every chapter update so you don't need to go searching for certain questions through other chapters):**

***Any questions you ask through reviews or PMs will be answered in this FAQ at the next chapter update.***

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

Q: The title and Tenten's horrible English skills.

A: In this fic, like I said before, I'm going to try and bring out language barriers and cultural differences and prejudices. Believe it or not, Tenten's english is much better than what it was like in my first drafts. I initially had her only know the words "hi," "bye," and "thank you." I simply dislike it when other authors tend to slap on a spell or a jutsu and expect that to translate everything… learning another language is much more difficult than that. Believe me, I'm bilingual and learning two more. The inconsistency of her language skills isn't a mistake on my part; learning a new language leaves you more prepared for certain situations above others. Um. Her speaking will get much better by the end of the fic though. Yeah, it's hard for me to read/write horrible english too.

Q: Usage of Tenten.

A: I don't know if you've seen my profile or not, but I love using Tenten in my stories. As she is the Konoha 12 character with the least background information, authors can manage to squeeze her into so many different possibilities it's crazy. Part of me wants Kishimoto to finally reveal her background, but a bigger part of me doesn't. Tenten is also a "normal" character, which is partly why she gets so little attention. I'm just spreading the Tenten love here. XD Besides, there are too many crossovers taking Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, or whole large groups of people to Hogwarts. Way. Too many.

Q: Predictability of the fic.

A: Of course, this fic is following the plot of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, so there will be quite a few predictable moments here and there, including the required scenes that all fanfictions of the _Harry Potter _and _Naruto_ crossover genre need to have. But I'll try to keep you on your toes as much as possible.

Q: Update rate.

A: I'll update as I please, thank you very much. Please don't expect new chapters at fast rates.

Q: Team Gai appearance?

A: I actually don't know yet, as of Chapter 6. Haven't decided, more like. I have more than one possibility planned out. Read on. ;)

Q: Horrible/No Japanese skills.

A: Dear Readers. _I can't speak Japanese_. Of course, I wish I could, but so far, I'm surviving off of references that tell me the similarities of the Korean, Japanese, and Chinese languages and my many Japanese friends.

Q: Time range, age, and is she protecting Harry?

A: This takes place after the original _Naruto_ series but before _Shippuden_. Tenten is 15 years old, and hence placed in the 5th year when Harry is a 4th year. Remember, Tenten is sent to protect the Triwizard Champion, and they don't _know_ who it'll be until two months after school starts. Hence, to make Tenten really seem like an exchange student, she is given a year and is sorted.

Q: Tenten a Ravenclaw? Why is Minato in Hufflepuff?

A: Read Chapter 5 please. The sorting scene and my author's note afterwards. I believe this is pretty reasonable, given that Minato was Hokage of his village and, after all, the person who told Kakashi of the importance of team strength.

Q: Minato as Head Boy?

A: As stated in Chapter 1, Minato spent his sixth and seventh years in Hogwarts, so it's possible. The "Snape looked up to him" thing will be explained later. All I'll say now is that he was (according to my calculations, which then again may be wrong) four years older than Lily, the Mauraders, and Severus. Any answers to whatever mission he was on may or may not come later.

Q: What about the civilian kids mentioned in Chapter 1?

A: Er, no. Sorry. I had Tsunade ask about Tenten's civilian friends to see if she knew enough to act as a civilian. Sorry if I confused you.

Q: Wand?

A: Ash, eleven and three-quarter inches, flexible, Chinese Fireball heartstring. Good for Transfiguration. Tenten's wand wood, Ash, and Minato's, Rowan, I looked up on the celtic wood chart to figure out. The other parts… I made up. It's kind of obvious where the Chinese Fireball came from, though, don't you think? I think it's ironic however, because most dragons in Chinese, Korean, or Japanese folklore are creatures of water, not fire. The Qilin, or Kirin, on the other hand, has a different story.

Q: AVPM!

A: This fic is probably going to be riddled with references from AVPM, AVPS, and tons of other unrelated fandoms… let's see if you can catch'em all! (lol Pokémon…) To those of you that haven't yet watched A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel… not to mention _Starship_, just watch them. They are_ hillarious_.

Q: Pairings?

A: Oh dear lord. Do you want them? So far I've had suggestions such as DracoTenten, HarryTenten, NejiTenten, CedricTenten, CedricCho, RonTenten… Oh my _Lord_…. Although I'm happy that the majority of my readers seem to be AnyonexTenten fans, the majority of these parings, frankly, scare me. :P

Until next time,

~Golden


	7. 六: The Hogwarts Express

**Mission: Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 6: The **_**Hogwarts Express**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

Kudos go to all my reviewers, but this time especially to:  
angelofdeath8254, gardensigernumbli, Helloagain (anonymous), and vampireluver96  
for getting that AVPM reference right! The proper quote (for those of you who are wondering) is:

[Cedric: "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!"  
Dumbledore: "What the _hell_, is a Hufflepuff?"]

Yeah, I got confused with that quote too, until I actually saw _A Very Potter Musical_. It's hilarious and well worth the time.

* * *

_**Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu**_

McGonagall handed her a sheet containing a timetable, marked clearly in both English and in Japanese writing... correction, _crammed_ with both English and Japanese writing...

"Here's your schedule, Miss Long."

Tenten gulped.

* * *

Three weeks and a half later and Tenten found herself in need of a break. She was having four years' worth of studies crammed in her brain in the course of almost four weeks, and honestly she was having a lot of trouble with spellwork. Mainly because spellwork required immense concentration, understanding and, well, good pronunciation.

She really needed to work on that.

There _were_ several classes that Tenten felt comfortable learning, however.

Study of Ancient Runes was basically a study of old written code, so that was alright. Tenten approached it just like she did the Konoha's Chunin written code, and the tutoring sessions were actually going well. Arithmacy she hadn't gone so deeply into yet, but it was a form of fortune telling using numbers, or so she was told, so Tenten was having fun approaching yet another aspect of her hobby(1).

She had actually been looking forward to learning Divinations, but apparently no one really believed in telling the future here, just like back in Konoha. The big giant of a man, "Call me Hagrid," had tried to get her to switch classes to the Care of Magical Creatures "before you regret it." Tenten had adamantly refused, even when McGonagall had frowned and "Tch!"-ed when learning of Tenten's choice. The _sensei_ couldn't tutor her presently because she was "indisposed," whatever that meant, and Tenten thanked her stars and cards that she already knew about half of the contents of the three-year curriculum that the Divinations class at Hogwarts offered.

Herbology lessons were fun, but Tenten suspected that not even Ino, the resident botanist of Konoha's rookies, would have enjoyed digging up screaming roots(2) and picking pus-filled fruits(3), just two of the many strange things one had to do to care for the many strange plants of Professor "call me Pomona when the students aren't here" Sprout's greenhouses.

Astronomy was simple enough as well. All Konoha Chunin were required to know the heavens in case they got lost without a compass - and although the stars were at slightly different positions at Hogwarts, Tenten grasped the basics quickly enough. All she needed to learn was the different names for the stars she was already familiar with.

The History of Magic teacher was "indisposed for the summer" as well, so Tenten took the liberty to take that time to read up as many magical history books as she could… not that it was many. This language barrier was really getting on her nerves.

Even Potions was simple enough once one understood the theory. And Tenten decided that she liked Severus, the Potions Professor. Severus Snape, whom she now called Severus, as she heard McGonagall call him, just to annoy him. He was kind of like Neji, in some weird way she couldn't quite describe. Perhaps it was an angst-filled past, but she had no way to know if _that_ was true. Well, it _was_ painfully obvious that the man was a genius when it came to brewing those… potions, as they were called. Even Tsunade-sama herself would have been jealous at the kinds of cures Severus could make.

No, it was Transfigurations, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts that Tenten was having trouble in. And that wasn't going to end until her pronunciation got better, so probably not for a long time. One of her earlier Defense Against the Dark Arts tutoring sessions went as follows:

"Exusperiamusu!"

"No, no, _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Esperiamusu_!"

"Ex-spell-i-arm-us!"

"Es-spe-ri-a-musu!"

Tenten had sighed in frustration when Lupin, the "temporary" teacher, shook his head yet again to indicate that her pronunciation was wrong… _again_.

Lupin sighed. "Before we attempt any wand work, we need to work on your pronunciation."

"Yes… Purofesa Lupinu."

"No, no, I'm not a professor. Call me Remus."

Tenten nodded. "Rimusu."

Remus stopped, turning to look at Tenten.

"Tenten, how did you learn English?"

Tenten shrugged. "I reading book and I using dictionary. Nihon, iie, Japon-English-Japon dictionary help much me."

"No wonder…" Remus muttered.

After that, Remus had her memorizing spells and practicing her English, teaching her nothing more than theory in her lessons. He had apparently told McGonagall and Flitwick, because the next day, they started doing the same. Well, for Transfiguration the theory behind the magic was still eluding her understanding - and Tenten wanted to grasp the idea completely before trying anything out. McGonagall fully agreed, hence the drills on not only the theory of Transfiguration but also of the English language.

It was humiliating at first and Professor Dumbledore even offered to give her Japanese spell books instead of her watching her continue to struggle with the English language, but Tenten had adamantly refused and soldiered on in true Team Gai fashion. Only two weeks after her arrival had Tenten given in to the professors' joint insisting and asked for textbooks in the Japanese language. Lee and Gai might have disapproved, but Tenten found she didn't really care. 'Have _them_ try being unproductive for an entire week,' she scoffed.

But those things aside, Tenten discovered that she rather liked Hogwarts. Granted, the quietness would only last only until the students came back, but it was nice, taking a break from the norm. By norm here she meant the shinobi life, but she knew she was starting to get out of practice.

Without hours upon hours of practice every day, there was no possible way she would stay in shape. Maybe she should be running around the school. A hundred laps a day. Like what Gai made them do during her Genin days, except Hogwarts was much smaller than the village of Konohagakure.

Now that she thought about it, she missed Konoha a lot. Three weeks by herself away from the village had heightened her sense of loneliness, no matter how friendly the professors (and house elves and ghosts!) had been to her. She looked at the food on her breakfast table- toast, french toast, sugar-coated cereals, cookies, pancakes, jam, syrup, butter, waffles… ugh, there was nothing healthy here. Maybe she should ask Professor Dumbledore where the kitchens were… she didn't know how the wizards here stayed healthy.

Tenten was still picking at her food when a familiar creature, namely, Fanny, who Tenten now knew to call "house elf" and not summon creature, appeared in front of her with a 'crack.' Almost as if on cue, Fanny immediately began to titter about the "tiny amounts of food Miss is eating, it's not healthy, Miss," but apparently she had endured enough of Tenten's death threats to stop curtsying at every turn.

Used to the house elf's antics, Tenten stood up from the conjured table to retrieve her books, bag, and wand from atop her bed(4). She had fastened her cloak - she remembered to call it that after the first week here - and had been about to open the door of the dorm room when Fanny called to her again.

"Miss?"

Tenten turned to the house elf expectantly, rolling her eyes when Fanny forgot - _again_ - and curtsied.

"Miss Long, miss, Professor Dumbledore is wanting you in his office, miss."

Tenten stopped, frowned, and stalked over to the calendar on her bedside table. Ah. Not only was it a Saturday, but also the thirtieth day of the eighth month. Two days before term started. Review day.

Tenten groaned.

* * *

The first day of the ninth month, or, _September_, as the English people called it, found Tenten in a most peculiar place, a magical train station called Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Something close to a genjutsu, or a transportation jutsu, had been placed on a barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten in the King's Cross Station in London, England, allowing those with 'magical' abilities to pass through the _solid_ barrier onto a much more old fashioned platform, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Currently, Tenten was trying to decide which compartment in which to sit in, as she had an hour before the train left which meant many compartments were empty. She finally chose a compartment near the end of the train, setting her trunk on the rack above her and getting comfortable in her seat, leaning on the window. She initially hadn't seen the point of getting out of the school only to ride a train back once more, nor had she seen the point of packing a trunk to bring with her. However, the meeting she had had with Dumbledore two days previously had convinced her otherwise.

The train ride, like the Sorting, was apparently a tradition all Hogwarts students were to go through, no matter where they had come from. The trunk ensured her status as a student, apparently, and as a kunoichi training in infiltration and stealth as part of her Weapons Mistress career(5), Tenten couldn't pass up on a chance to practice blending into the crowd. Hence the witches robes she wore that weren't even part of her uniform. According to Professor McGonagall, students usually changed into their uniforms during the train ride.

Tenten stretched her limbs and curled up in her seat, throwing a travel robe on top of herself like a blanket. She would take a nap for an hour, just until the train left, she thought to herself, before being lulled into sleep by the pitter-patter of raindrops against the window.

* * *

Tenten's eyes snapped open at the sound of laughter. Somehow, while she was still sleeping, the compartment had been filled with other students that looked moderately her age. They were mostly boys, but there was a bushy-haired and slightly buck-teethed girl amongst them. Said girl was the first to notice her move.

"Oh! She's awake!"

The boys stopped laughing to look over at her.

Tenten blinked, trying to decide what time it was. It was dark outside the window and the lights were lit inside the compartment, but if it was really the time it seemed to be, the train would already have reached Hogwarts.

So instead, she looked at the students around her.

"Hello," she said cautiously, and noted that all five boys and one girl seemed surprised at her accent. Tenten cleared her throat, taking off the travel robe and sitting up straight.

"I… ah, Tenten Long, exchange student from Konoha Institute of Magic. You are?"

"I didn't know Hogwarts accepted exchange students," one of the boys said, confused, "I'm Seamus Finnigan though, nice to meet you I suppose." He offered his hand and Tenten took it, smiling cautiously.

"Oh honestly," the bushy-haired girl said, apparently exasperated, "the last exchange student Hogwarts accepted was also from the Konoha Institute of Magic, and that was in 1972." She then turned to Tenten.

"I'm Hermione Granger. The one next to Seamus is Dean Thomas, that's Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Harry… Potter." Hermione concluded, looking uncertain.

Tenten, sensing that a sense of awkwardness could settle if she didn't say anything, blurted out, "I from Japan." The red-headed boy, Ron, was it? suddenly seemed interested.

"Do you know your Quidditch teams?" he asked enthusiastically, "I heard Lithuania only narrowly won against the Japanese team this summer…" he trailed off, a question in the air. Fortunately, Tenten had been drilled through certain terms and events that the professors were sure other students would ask her about.

"Konoha not close to Toyohashi, but, yes, sad, and, Ireland win Tournament, no?" she said, and the boys burst into chatter, attempting to relieve the entirety of the Quidditch World Cup finals match. Tenten watched on amusedly; it was as if she was watching Lee telling her about another all out spar he had had with one of the other Konoha-11, except now there were four boys shouting instead. Hermione, on the other hand, huffed and turned to a textbook, soon pulling out her wand to apparently practice a spell.

One of the boys, a round-faced one, moaned. **"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."**

**"It was," said Ron**, the red-head. **"Look at this, Neville…"**

He reached into his trunk for a bit, pulling out a miniature person.

"Oh wow," Neville said, and Tenten frowned. Was she missing something?

"Who?" she asked, and Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Who? _Who_? Only Viktor Krum, the youngest professional Seeker on a National Quidditch team! And we saw him right up close, too!" Ron gloated, "We were in the Top Box - me and my family and Harry - "

**"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."** a snide voice reminding her much of Neji before their first Chunin Exams said aloud, interrupting their conversation. A blonde boy stood in the doorway, flanked by two huge boys behind him. Tenten had the distinct impression that the two weren't just friends, but more like bodyguards.

**"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.**

**"Weasley… what is that?" **said the blonde boy, pointing at a frilly looking robe-thing on the seat opposite of where Tenten was sitting. Ron flushed and grabbed the robe, but the blonde snatched it out of his hands.

"Look!" he said gleefully, holding the robe up to show the two behind him. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean, I know you must be excited to bring glory to the family name, but this is a bit too much, even for the special event. Perhaps you could buy some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped, his face red and fuming. The blonde boy only smirked.

"You don't know? Ha _ha_! You don't know!" he crowed, "You've got two family members at the Ministry and you don't _know_? My father told me about it _ages_ ago, perhaps your father's a bit too… _junior_, to know about such things…"

Ron's face had turned a dark red and his friends were fuming. Even Hermione had lowered her book to glare at the blonde boy. Tenten, seeing that a fight was eminent, decided to step in.

"You father work ministry?" she asked, smiling pleasantly at the blonde boy. Ron and his friends looked incredulous. "Hello, my name Tenten Long. I am… one year exchange student from Konoha Institute of Magic. You are?"

The blonde boy was taken aback, perhaps just having noticed her, but his lips soon curled into a smirk.

"Malfoy," he said, simpering. "Draco Malfoy."

"Dureiko Marufoi, ne?" Tenten tried out. She nodded then paused, a sympathetic look flitting onto her face. "You is poor boy, Marufoi-san," she looked down, shaking her head. "Dureiko, sound like name of girl. I know girl named Reiko… poor boy. I feel you sorry."

Neville and Hermione looked scandalized while Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus howled with laughter.

Draco, face red, turned on his heel and stormed away, muttering about rudeness, the two giant boys following him in his wake. The other boys were now rolling on the floor of the compartment, and Hermione and Neville looked condescendingly at Tenten.

"What?" Tenten asked, tilting her head. "Marufoi-san look like girl too!"

The boys only laughed harder, and Tenten smirked to herself. Confrontation avoided.

* * *

"You're a _Ravenclaw_?" Ron sputtered when it came time for them to change into their school robes. His face donned an incredulous expression at Tenten's bemused nod. "Blimey, I thought- after the way you flipped off Malfoy…"

"What year are you in, anyway?"

"How have you been sorted already?"

Seamus and Hermione's voices sounded simultaneously, and they had to repeat their questions to a much confused Tenten for her to understand.

"Uh, when finish transfer, sorting hat in professor no office." Tenten uttered out with some difficulty, evidently not having used such words before. "I am fifth year," she concluded with more confidence with before.

Ron snickered. "A fifth-year Asian Ravenclaw, _eh_?" He nudged Harry on the ribs, and Harry promptly blushed.

"Shut _up_!" he hissed.

Neville looked slightly nervous, but Seamus and Dean started teasing Harry and even Hermione looked curious as to who had captured Harry's attention as such. Tenten leant back and enjoyed the sight. She'd have to find a way to write to her friends back home; she'd just found Hogwarts' resident Hinata.

The five of them continued pestering Harry and in Seamus and Dean's cases, ribbing him with apparently dirty jokes that Tenten couldn't understand and left Hermione and Neville appalled, until the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. They stepped out into torrents of rain.

As they ran, Tenten shouted to Hermione. "Where we going?"

"Towards the horseless carriages! They carry us to Hogwarts!" Hermione shouted back, but when they reached the carriages, Tenten saw that they weren't horseless at all.

"Horseless?" she muttered out loud, staring at the mysterious creatures in front of her. They were horses, alright, but they were bony, black, and had a reptilian look to them. Not to mention their wings - bat's wings, they looked like - and giant, staring, Hyuuga-looking pupil-less eyes. Tenten suppressed a shiver. Hyuuga eyes always seemed to stare through your soul. No, she was _not_ going to think about home, not now...

She started. Neville had tapped her on the shoulder. "Can you see them too?" he whispered.

"Yes… horseless?" she only repeated, not quite knowing how to formulate this into a question.

"Not everyone can see them," Neville explained, but left it at that. He motioned for Tenten to follow him into a carriage. Taking one last look at the mysterious skeletal creatures, she climbed into the dark interior of the carriage, in which Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville already were sitting.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Tenten slapped her forehead as she was reviewing her notes before the start of classes the next day. Of course! How could she have forgotten Harry Potter, none other than the boy known as the only survivor of the Killing Curse!

She was _such_ an _idiot_!

* * *

(1) Tenten's hobbies, according to the Naruto Character Guidebooks, is fortune telling and researching.  
(2), (3) Let's see if you HP fans can guess the names of the plants related to these activities here. We all learned about them in Herbology class!  
(4) She's eating in her dorm room, not the Great Hall.  
(5) I've always seen Tenten as an infiltration sort, despite her sensei and teammates being, well, noticeable. She is, after all, a Weapons Mistress, and it's only logical that shinobi of her kind take on more subtle missions that Ninjutsu or Taijutsu specialists cannot do.

**BOLD** lettering indicates quotes taken directly from _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_.

**Author's Note:**

Good news: I have gone through all of my remaining handwritten notes and have recovered a lot of what I planned out previous to my computer's destruction.  
Bad news: All of that is not all of what I had previously written and therefore the storyline may change slightly from the direction I was going , maybe it's not bad news; the real bad news is that I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.  
Sincere and heartfelt thank yous to everyone who reviewed and kept me motivated for this story! I can't believe it's nearly a year since I started writing it!  
Thank you all and I shall try my best to finish the next chapter quickly. Until next time!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden

P.S.: Tell me if you want omakes and/or outtakes. I do have quite a lot… omake suggestions will gladly be taken as well! :)

P.P.S.: I expect that there will be no beginning of the year feast in my story. That particular take allows far too many cliché scenes in any given such chapter.


	8. 七: Slip ups

**Mission: Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 7: Slip-ups**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

Kudos to all those who reviewed my story recently:

Cindar, gardensigernumbli, cherry-888, (anon), AnimeFreak218, Parker, MadnessLover, arandomreviewer (don't worry about it, I've taken your advice under consideration), Lunatic Pandora1, Lionasha No Bruja, Sands Buisle, Furionknight, NO ONE, demon twin, Sparkstorm57, cacrulz, and xXWWXx.

And special mentions for **Cali-Bunny** and **KeiGinya**, who guessed the Mandake and Bubotuber plants right!

* * *

_**Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu**_

Taking one last look at the mysterious skeletal creatures, she climbed into the dark interior of the carriage, in which Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville already were sitting.

It wasn't until later that night that Tenten slapped her forehead as she was reviewing her notes before the start of classes the next day. Of course! How could she have forgotten Harry Potter, none other than the boy known as the only survivor of the Killing Curse!

She was _such_ an _idiot_!

* * *

Tenten sighed. It had only been a few weeks since the Hogwarts school year had started and already she was getting sick of Cho and Marietta's group of giggling friends.

Cho had, starting from the beginning-of-the-year feast, proclaimed herself Tenten's personal guide for everything - from the castle, the school work, and to the English language (which included correcting Tenten's grammar and pronunciation at every turn). Cho also had seemed _slightly_ disappointed at learning that although Tenten was of Chinese descent she couldn't speak a word in Mandarin(1), but had soon warmed up to the newest Asian presence at the school.

Tenten was quickly introduced to all of Cho's friends, which seemed to include the entire Ravenclaw Tower and many people outside of the House, and had wondered if Cho was anything like Ino or Sakura… popular, that was. Of course, she soon discovered that Cho _was_ popular indeed. After first being introduced to the two other Asians in Ravenclaw, a fourth year girl named Su Li and a third year boy named Shoma Ichikawa(2), Tenten was systematically introduced to anyone that crossed their way, and then to Cho's group of giggling girl friends, which she found included Su. Fan girls, the lot of them.

After the second week of school Tenten had come to the conclusion that although Ravenclaws were _smart_, that in no way meant that they liked to study. Sure, they were ambitious for grades and liked to learn, but… no, the girls of Ravenclaw House were just normal girls.

Indeed, the girls of Ravenclaw house were more preoccupied with giggling over moving pictures of Quidditch players or celebrities, like Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, and… Viktor Krum. The mere mention of that name sent the girls squealing, and Tenten often found herself wondering if this Viktor was anything like Sasuke or Neji. And then she would often wonder if Tsunade would agree to sending over Naruto if he really was like them. Wait. Naruto was away. With Jiraiya-sama. This place was messing with her mind, _seriously_.

Tenten snorted. Come to think of it, Naruto would probably freak out at the amount of paranormal activity here. Tenten lost herself in her thoughts as she recalled what had happened at the Land of Birds just a little over a year ago...

"Tenten."

Tenten looked up from her Charms essay to find Cho facing her.

"Are you done with your homework?" Cho asked, and Tenten looked down at her essay, textbook, and dictionary nearby. She had been double checking for errors - not that she'd be certain about them but just so she could feel better.

"All most, may be," she answered, curious. "Why?"

Cho's expression morphed into a grin. "Do you want to come out to the Quidditch pitch with me?" The girl was practically brimming with excitement.

"Quidditch?" Tenten asked, scribbling down a word she had just found in the Japanese-English-Japanese dictionary.

"Yes, we have no Quidditch matches this year, but I still want to practice… and none of the others want to come outside with me."

"Okay, I go with you," Tenten said, slamming her dictionary shut and stacking her books back into her bag. "All done homework, any ways."

"Thanks!" Cho smiled, grabbing Tenten's arm. "Grab your robe from the chair and let's go!"

Cho pulled Tenten from the common room in a blink of an eye, racing down to the pitch. Tenten easily kept up with her, and by the time they reached the broom lockers she wasn't even winded.

"This," Cho panted, fumbling with a lock and, becoming frustrated, opening it with a jab of her wand, "Is my beauty, my broom." she grinned proudly, holding a broom out to Tenten.

"I play Seeker on the team," she explained. Tenten eyed the broom warily.

"I never try broom fly," she said, and noted with pleasure that Cho was too busy checking her broom to even think of correcting her grammar. She hadn't been doing that all evening, actually. "I stay land, you fly yourself."

Cho, however, had different ideas.

"Oh no you don't," she grinned, and thrust out another broom that a startled Tenten grabbed in fear of it falling and breaking. "That's Roger's. You, are going to ride it."

Tenten dropped the broom and fled. She was _not_ about to fly using a unstable, breakable, _fragile_ looking gathering of brittle little sticks. Not when she could already fly by herself(3).

The next morning, however, found Tenten avoiding weird looks from the entire Ravenclaw table, not to mention an angered Chaser named Roger Davies. Apparently, refusing to ride a specific type of broom called a _Nimbus Two-Thousand_ was a crime in the wizarding world, and dropping it was one even more heinous.

Great.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenten had decided that although there were many fair teachers at Hogwarts, the best was undoubtedly Professor Vector, with Arithmacy. This was a numerically correct way of telling the future, using dates and names to calculate intricate possibilities and scenarios that was in store. She found herself wondering if this same method would work with Japanese characters. Perhaps the number of strokes would compensate for… No, then she would have to know everyone's names in kanji, not to mention pry out their true names...

Tenten snapped out of her reverie when Professor Babbling rapped the chalkboard with her wand. The class of fifth year students stopped writing and looked up, soon scrambling for new pieces or rolls of parchment to write down their homework; twelve inches describing their initial plans concerning the research paper they would have to write over the course of the next month, the one which had sent them searching through books for the majority of the day's class. They were to design a rune sequence each, and it was supposed to be easy because Professor Babbling had allowed them to choose any purpose for the upcoming sequence, but Tenten found this was much harder. For one, she reasoned, there were too many things she wanted to make do with the kind of magic runes were supposed to be able to do!

There was so much about magic that she had just _assumed_ without really knowing about it, and Tenten found there were many surprises for her at every turn. Her limited amount of knowledge in most of her subjects irritated her and she found herself spending most, if not all, of her free time in the library. Gai would be horrifyingly disappointed in her - she was definitely getting out of shape. But this was for the sake of her mission.

Tenten threw her books, quills, ink, and rolls of parchment into her bag and hurried out of the classroom, determined to get to the library before it got too crowded. It helped that she had secured a "usual spot" with the people who were usually in the library during her free periods, but one of the things she had definitely learned from Gai was that you never knew.

"Come on! We'll miss her!" a voice sounding suspiciously like Cho's sounded through the corridor and Tenten quickened her steps. Why couldn't she run like she normally did in her missions? Oh, right, she was undercover at a school. A magic school. With civilian students who didn't know how to utilize chakra other than through their wands.

Tenten wasn't too surprised when Cho grabbed her arm from behind whirling her around to face another complete stranger. Well, at least _this_ wasn't quite a complete stranger.

"I told you I'd introduce you to her!" Cho said, grinning at the tall boy with her. "Cedric, this is Tenten Long, the exchange student. Tenten, this is Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team's Captain and Seeker."

Tenten nodded at Cedric, who stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you," Tenten echoed, unsure of what else to say. It seemed that Cho was well acquainted with Quidditch players left and right. First the entire Ravenclaw team and now the Seeker of the Hufflepuff team. If Tenten recalled correctly, this was the one that Kelly had been squealing about the previous night, until Cho had hushed her at least. The girls always listened to Cho.

Oh, wait. If she _really _recalled correctly…

"You is Cho's boy friend, no?" Tenten asked innocently. Cho's blush answered her question and Tenten smirked. It didn't last however, as Cho soon recovered enough to correct her grammar once more.

"You _are_, not you _is_, Tenten." Tenten frowned at her, Cedric merely chuckling at his girlfriend's antics.

"Well, you _are_, Cho Changu-san, late for Care of Magik Kreature. Bye-bye!"

Cho's eyes widened and she fled, Cedric only laughing harder at Tenten's triumphant expression.

After Cho had fled the corridor, the two of them had quickly discovered that they had the same free periods, for some bizarre reason. Cedric, though, seemed to take this as a sign to try and befriend his girlfriend's new project(4).

And Tenten had to admit, Cedric was boyfriend material, even perhaps worthy of his fangirls. Oh, he wasn't Neji or Sasuke, for that matter, but he was handsome, smart, nice, good at sports, and just so happened to be one of the most popular guys in school. Well, he did happen to be dating one of the most popular girls in school as well.

There was, however, _something_ about him that set her on the edge. Not to mention, the tarot card reading she had done for him once they had reached the library had mysteriously mentioned a life after death. Now _that_ had never happened before. It couldn't be right. Tenten had complained about being out of practice.

Cedric, however, had only laughed good-naturedly and remarked, "so, does this mean I get to go to heaven?"

Their following discussion-turned-argument about the existence of an afterlife got them kicked out of the library.

"_You make me get out library_," Tenten hissed at Cedric, narrowed eyes still glaring at him. _No one_ messed with her research time.

"Hey, sorry, but I rest my case. Some people do deserve to go to hell. Look at You-Know-Who; who _knows_ how many people he's killed?"

Tenten smiled frostily at him. "Oh? I tell you now, I's killed one… two… _four_ peoples. I go to hell now?"

She turned and ran, pumping chakra into her feet, ignoring Cedric's shouts of protest. Soon she had reached the Ravenclaw Tower and then, her dorm room.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! Gai-sensei had always warned her about being too brash; she'd failed her mission now, she knew it. The rumour grapevine flew fast here at Hogwarts and it'd be a matter of time before Dumbledore knew of her slip-up.

Tenten let out a groan and collapsed onto her bed, head in hands. _Why _did she have to have accepted this mission? Just this month and a half had worn her out so much. The language didn't make sense, the culture didn't make sense, half the time she wanted to quit and leave because she couldn't understand a quarter of the things that were going on around her - it wasn't _fair_! She should be helping Neji train for the Jonin exams in Konoha! She should be back home! She should be… "_Ah_!" Tenten threw up her hands, getting up to pace the length of the room.

Tenten knew she was lucky; as the first exchange student at Hogwarts since 1972, she should have been surrounded by stares, questions and wild rumours like the Fourth Hokage was supposed to have been. This time, however, the student body's attention had been taken away by the presence of Professor Moody, Bartolomus Crouch, and Ludo Bagman at the school. Not to mention, their being here only signified the greater event yet to come - the Triwizard Tournament.

And now she had ruined her cover.

Uttering another cry of frustration, Tenten fell back down onto her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When Tenten had finally wondered down to dinner Cho's entire group of friends had stopped their mindless chatter and stared, no doubt at her red and puffy eyes and if worse had come to wear, her identity. But no, it wasn't terror in their eyes, so perhaps Cedric had not told. Yet.

"Hey… are you okay?" Su asked cautiously, and Tenten glanced up from her food.

"Hn?" She absently wondered if she was channeling Neji.

"I mean, your eyes… um, have you been crying?" Su asked, a bit more gently this time.

Yep, definitely channeling Neji, Tenten thought to herself, turning away from Su to scoop more mashed potatoes into her plate. She held back a smirk as she watched the younger girl fume silently, ignoring Cho's concerned look and the others' stares. She would find Cedric after she ate.

Tenten ate quickly, standing up as soon as she saw Cedric leave the Hufflepuff table. The Ravenclaw girls ignored her for once, but Tenten felt another presence following her - from the direction of the Slytherin table, no less. She'd better catch up to Cedric soon or she'd have to…

Tenten groaned inwardly as a sixth year boy at the end of the Ravenclaw table rose to join Cedric as he passed by. She'd have to find another way to talk to him later, but first she needed to rid herself of this fast approaching presence.

Unfortunately, this particular hallway was filled with loitering students here and there and she was unable to use a chakra powered run. Just as she expected, the follower caught up to her as soon as she turned the corner into an empty corridor.

"What you want?" she spat crossly, without turning around. She was in a foul mood and would let whoever her follower was know that. Besides, she had been crying earlier and wasn't as oblivious to her looks as people thought she was.

"Well well well," a male voice said, smirking. "Tenten Long, the exchange student from, what was it? Ah, yes, the Konoha Institute of Magic. _Konbanwa_(5)."

Tenten turned around as casually as she could to face a Slytherin boy with East-Asian features… Actually, this boy looked familiar. Her eyes narrowed. Had she seen him from somewhere? Perhaps he was in some of her classes? And had he just spoken Japanese?

"What you want?" she said crossly. She knew she still had red puffy eyes and was glaring at him with her best attempt.

"You aren't from the Konoha Institute of Magic, are you?" he said. That self-confident smirk was really getting on her nerves.

"I from Konoha. There no mistake."

"There _is_ no school such as the _Konoha Institute of Magic_, you _moron_," the boy said quietly, eying her with a measured gaze. He suddenly stopped, checking himself.

"Where are my manners? My name is Uchi Akimbo(2). I'm in your Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divinations, and Herbology classes. I am from an old line of purebloods, and my family comes from Japan." He whipped out his wand to point it at her. "I asked my father about you - the last time Konoha's name was ever mentioned was in 1974, and every respectable Wizarding family in Britain with Japanese ancestry knows that _Namikaze _was a hired mercenary to act the part of a student for two years. So, who are _you_?"

Tenten's mind went blank. Had he figured it out? She hadn't counted on there being students from Japan here… Sensing that someone was walking towards the corridor, Tenten stepped up to the boy and, grabbing his arm, she used shunshin to transport them in front of the nearest empty classroom, pushing the boy in.

She locked the door behind them.

"Alright, you say your nae-eem is Uchi Akimbo?"

Uchi, eyes wide, nodded mutely, slightly shell shocked by the sudden change of location. Tenten took out a kunai from her sleeve.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Again he nodded, and Tenten's mouth twisted into a grin.

"Good." She stated, confidence returning now that she knew she could communicate properly. "Now see here, Akimbo-san, I do dearly hope you haven't told anyone else, because if you did, I'd be forced to kill you for the sake of my village." Drawing inspiration from Anko, Tenten licked her kunai for effect and laughed, watching Uchi turn white.

"If you're a Japanese pureblood, I'm sure you've realized what I am by now, correct? I'm sure you've heard of the great Konohagakure among the Elemental Nations… our nice little Special Administrative Region in the South China Sea… ne?"

* * *

_And dear readers: you've asked for it, now you get it..._

**OMAKE:**

Uchi's eyes grew wide, then suddenly became very sparkly.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "You're from _Konoha_? My cousins, they're budding Mangakas? One of them wants to eventually write a story about that place… We all think you guys are amazing! Is there anything you might want to tell him or anything?"

Tenten stared, but soon smiled, an idea formulating in her mind. "Well, there's this one kid… his name is Uzumaki Naruto…"

.::..::..::..::And _that_, dear readers, is how Kishimoto came up with _Naruto_!::..::..::..::.

_Quite an interesting story, ne? I love how these characters are so flexible._..

* * *

(1) In my imagination, Tenten is truly of Chinese descent - although, I don't imagine she can speak Mandarin, really...  
(2) Su Li was in Rowling's original list of Hogwarts students, and Shoma Ichikawa and Uchi Akimbo are Harry Potter videogame characters. I found their names in the Harry Potter wikia site. It'd have been too weird if Cho _was_ really the only student of Asian descent in Hogwarts.  
(3) This, of course, indicates her _Rising Twin Dragons_ technique.  
(4) I will actually give a _prize_ (oneshot or drawing) to whoever gets this reference right first. I do think it's obscure enough… It _is_ from one of my favorite fandoms, however.  
(5) "Good evening" in Japanese (I think.)

**Author's Note:**

To those of you that hate Twilight I am sorry about the Robert Pattinson reference that I'm sure most of you picked up - I couldn't resist. I also apologize for the amount of angst gracing this chapter… It was necessary, however, for the future chapters I have planned out.  
And I am serious about footnote (4). Those of you who know me personally... this does not apply to you.  
Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and waiting for the chapters :)  
Love you all!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


	9. 八: Making Up and Makeup

**Mission:**** Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By:** GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 8: Making Up and Make-up**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

Kudos to all those who reviewed my story recently:

_totaltheTERRIER_, _Greader_, _demon__twin_, _cherry-888_, _MadnessLover_, _KeiGinya_, _Gamerteen13_, _Lunatic__Pandora1_, _anonymousoncemore_, _Devil-O-Angel_, _LittleLovesaLot_, _Kenshin__El_, and _katdemon18_.

And a special mention for **gardensigernumbli**, who guessed the _Wicked_ fandom right!  
I PM'd you but you haven't answered - do you still want a prize?

* * *

_**Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu**_

"Now see here, Akimbo-san, I do dearly hope you haven't told anyone else, because if you did, I'd be forced to kill you for the sake of my village." Drawing inspiration from Anko, Tenten licked her kunai for effect and laughed, watching Uchi turn white.

"If you're a Japanese pureblood, I'm sure you've realized what I am by now, correct? I'm sure you've heard of the great Konohagakure among the Elemental Nations… our nice little Special Administrative Region in the South China Sea… ne?"

* * *

It turned out that Uchi _had_ told someone about his theories - someone who was, in fact, of her own house - and had contacted him about her identity that very night.

Early next morning found an irritated Tenten attempting to push Shoma Ichikawa away from her person, both Ravenclaws shouting at each other in rapid Japanese.

Tenten had, still shaken from the events that had transpired the previous day, risen from bed early in order to meditate in the Common Room before a hectic day. Unfortunately, she hadn't expected to be ambushed by an overly excited thirteen-year-old boy.

"You're a shinobi, _right_?" Shoma had exclaimed in Japanese, peering at her face much too closely for her comfort. Before Tenten could say anything he had pulled away, marveling at her.

"I've _always_ wanted to meet a shinobi!" he said, then stopped himself, frowning. "Well I guess _you_ would be a kunoichi, being a girl and all. What's it like? Do you really have shinobi clans? What clan are you from? You're from Konohagakure, right? _Ooh!_ Can I see your _forehead __protector?_"

Tenten had calmly, well, as calmly as she could, explained that yes, she was a kunoichi, yes, there were shinobi clans, no, she did not belong in a clan, and yes, she was from Konoha. She then flatly denied his request to see her forehead protector.

"But _why_?" Shoma had whined. "Isn't it your proof of identification(1)?"

"Kind of," Tenten had replied, still wary of this boy who had turned out to have a personality not unlike Lee's. "But we have ninja registration numbers as well, so our leaders can keep track of our missions."

"Sooo," Shoma lengthened the word, instantly putting Tenten on alert. What was he about to ask her? "What's your mission here?"

Tenten snapped at the younger student, internally berating herself for already saying too much. "And why should I tell you that? You are a stranger of a different country. You have no authorization over any of my actions, and seeing as the information about my identity passed between you and Akimo-san this quickly, I should rather be more careful about what I say in front of you just in case my identity is exposed because of you. I don't know how much information I am allowed to disclose and that is that."

Tenten pushed past the momentarily stunned Shoma, heading towards the exit and down the winding staircase for breakfast. Shoma followed her, and they reached the doors of the Great Hall just as a blonde Slytherin girl walked out, a tabby cat closely following her steps. Tenten blinked. Maybe she should be getting a pet of her own.

"What's it like in Konoha?" Shoma sat down across Tenten to ask. Tenten gave him a brief glare for interrupting her thoughts, but he continued, ignoring it. "I've always heard stories about it… Is it true there are wars and battles all the time there?"

Tenten felt a huge relief that Shoma was speaking in Japanese - for reasons of both privacy and comfort. She sighed, rubbing her temples. Shoma was lucky she'd managed to grab a mug of soothing tea before he'd showed up in front of her again.

"I've already told you; I'm not really sure how much information I'm allowed to disclose." she said. "Obviously Konoha's history is only known in the magical state of Japan, so if you were a civilian you wouldn't know at all… but… what did you learn about the Elemental Nations?"

"Oh lots of things!" Shoma's face was brimming with excitement. "Do you have any kunai or shuriken with you? Or any explosive tags? Or even better… _your__ forehead__ protector_?"

The way Shoma was staring at her highly resembled the way Konohamaru begged Naruto to play with him… or the way Naruto begged for a bowl of ramen. With big, shiny eyes. This made her laugh despite of her situation, although she couldn't figure out for the sake of her why he would so eagerly want to see a forehead protector, of all things.

"Um. Why do you want to see it so much? It's just a piece of metal on cloth…"

Someone suddenly slammed a book on the Ravenclaw table, startling the two of them. Tenten looked up to find Cho glaring at her.

"Tenten!" she scolded, "Speak in English! If you keep speaking in Japanese how are you going to improve?"

The few people at the Great Hall this early in the morning craned their necks to look over at them. Tenten silently noted that the group she met on the train was among these curious people. She also noted that, while as Cho ranted on the others looked away to go back to their own conversations, the famous Boy-Who-Lived kept glancing over at Cho. Much like Lee or Naruto would do for Sakura, or how Hinata would do for Naruto… or how Kiba would do for Hinata… they had a very weird love cycle among the former Konoha 11.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cho exclaimed, exasperated, and Tenten nodded absently.

"I show you later, Shoma." she said. She could hear Cho's sigh.

"It's _I'll_ show you later, Tenten."

"Yes, Cho-_sama_," Tenten muttered under her breath, and Shoma chuckled.

Cho huffed and sat down next to Marietta, soon being pulled into a conversation on - it seemed like it was on baking scones, this morning.

"You know she was just worried about you," Shoma remarked, switching back to Japanese, as he and Tenten finished their breakfasts.

"What?" Tenten asked, startled.

"I heard her telling her friends yesterday how weird it was that you were so silent since dinner. They were actually wondering if they should wake you up and bring you chocolates to cure your depression." Shoma said in a thoughtful tone. He took a bite out of a scone. "I'd try to be nice to her if I were you."

Tenten raised her eyebrow as she collected her bag and stood, ready to leave. "And I should be taking advice from a thirteen year old boy why?"

"Because I'm a Ravenclaw, that's why." Shoma laughed as they both walked away from the table, and she briefly turned to roll her eyes at him.

Well. He did have a point.

* * *

Tenten walked out of the library briskly, one Cedric Diggory hot on her heels. She had been in a better mood - she had managed to reconcile with Cho and her friends and had earned Ravenclaw house five points for correctly performing the silencing charm first - until she had run into Cedric in the library. Despite having sought him out the night before, Tenten froze at the thought of talking to the boy she had exposed her secret to again and had hightailed out of the library.

Unfortunately, he had spotted her. And had longer legs than her. And she couldn't afford to blow her cover once more with this guy.

And so she waited for the inevitable.

Cedric tapped on her shoulder and Tenten turned around, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out before she could say anything, and she blinked, mouth halfway open.

"What?" she asked in Japanese before her mind could process the situation. Oh. Wait. She repeated her question in English.

Cedric sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Cho asked me to apologize," he said. "She said you cried after yesterday's free period - I'm sorry about the… _hell_ thing."

Tenten suddenly felt a surge of murderous feelings towards the fifth year Ravenclaw.

"You are apologize because Cho ask?" she ground out, momentarily forgetting that she had ruined her cover because of the boy in front of her to instead imagine what ways of maiming she would like to use to torture his girlfriend. _No__ one_ got away with telling anyone about her... being weak. _No__ one._

Cedric immediately took it the wrong way. "I uh, I was sorry myself… I _am_ sorry myself! I would have apologized either way if she hadn't asked me to and after you ran like that yesterday… and you told me you… _killed_ _four_ _people_ and I - of course I didn't _tell_ anyone but… I shouldn't have been so hasty in my judgment and I should have noticed your aversion to my prior conclusion before I stated my reasons -"

Tenten cut him off, his words having caught her ear beforehand. "Say again?" she said, staring at him.

"Um. I should have noticed your aversion…"

"No! Before!"

"I shouldn't have been hasty in…"

"No, no, _before_!"

"I didn't tell anyone about what you said?"

Tenten hadn't felt so relieved ever since her Genin team had been made Chunin as a whole group just several months ago. Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was near, she jumped up and hugged Cedric tightly, only letting go of him to thank him repeatedly for not telling anyone. Cedric remained highly confused and amused for the duration of her expression of heartfelt gratitude, until he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Did it really mean that much to you?" Cedric asked as she averted her eyes. He frowned when she didn't answer. Shit, she was being _weak_ again. "Come on," he said, grasping her shoulders and steering her towards the staircase. "Let's get outside. The air by the Lake should help calm you, somewhat."

They talked throughout the rest of the free period about meaningless things, Cedric never straying to ask anything too personal and Tenten fishing everything she could out of the Hufflepuff prefect. By the end of the period Cedric had discovered that Tenten was here for a job and that she had two best friends back at home, and Tenten had wheedled out from him everything Cedric knew about the British Wizarding Government and had double checked her knowledge on currency and blood status terms. But to the eyes of anyone else their conversation was about anything but the British Wizarding World, and the rumour vine flew quickly here at Hogwarts. Cho was beaming by lunchtime.

"Well I can't have you two avoiding each other all the time, can I?" she told Tenten as they made their way towards their next class. "I wouldn't have been able to stand that."

Tenten sat next to Uchi in Arithmancy.

* * *

Early next dawn Tenten was ambushed in bed by the girls of Ravenclaw House. Kind of. Unbeknownst to them, the girls were _really_ lucky that Tenten was not only a light sleeper but also someone used to waking up instantly for trading watch-post shifts in the middle of the night. They were also very lucky that their ambush was as good as a group of Academy Students', or bloodshed might have followed their attempted surprise and drag-out-of-bed mission.

As it was, Tenten had already been sitting up, (pretending to be) rubbing her eyes, when all the girls of Ravenclaw House tore open her bed curtains on Saturday morning. Most of the girls visibly deflated, but Cho only snapped into action.

"Good, you're awake," she had said, and a flurry of motion later Tenten found herself on a stool facing the bathroom counter and mirror.

It was very interesting, what magic could do. Besides the spells and enchantments they learned in the classroom there were myriads of other spells, jinxes, hexes, and even curses that one could learn, whether it be from books or from observing others. And at this moment, the girls of the Ravenclaw house trying to teach Tenten simple beautification spells, horrified to learn that she still applied her make-up by hand when Cho had informed them of this "atrocity."

Tenten had attempted to refuse, but Marietta had pushed her back down onto the bathroom stool, saying, "It isn't as if you can't do magic back home; we all know you're a pureblood."

Tenten couldn't really say anything after that.

The only person that seemed to feel any bad for her was a seventh year girl, but even she only smiled apologetically before proceeding to show Tenten how to lengthen one's eyelashes. Tenten looked in the mirror as the spell successfully created the desired affect. Perhaps this could prove useful.

She quickly regretted saying just that.

* * *

A week later, Tenten sat down to write a report to Tsunade while Cho took her potions essay to revise. The popular Chinese girl was muttering under her breath about Tenten having the facts all right yet the grammar all wrong - Tenten ignored her most diligently.

Last time, after the fiasco with Cedric, Cho had insisted on checking her Divinations homework, had taken up a quill and red ink, and had made sure to correct even the most minute details on the roll of parchment. It took Tenten two hours to rewrite that paper.

Cho had long ago deemed Tenten's level of knowledge on the different subjects she was taking "sufficient enough for a Ravenclaw," yet made sure to correct her grammar every time she spoke or wrote. Frankly, it was extremely annoying. Tenten herself had dismissed grammar as inconsequential and was definitely not interested in spending any time looking at books on boring grammar, which also was probably why Cho was so annoyed at her at the moment.

_'Mission__ Status__ Report:'_ she wrote, quill scratching on parchment. '_Report__ to __Godaime __Hokage __Tsunade __by __Tenten, __ninja __registration __code: __012573, __ninja __rank: __Chunin. __Mission: __Hoguwatsu_.'

Tenten scowled at her quill. Among other things, one of the hardest things that she had to have learned was writing with that… _thing_. She had been forced to learn English calligraphy in order to avoid ink blotches on her essays, and it was fortunate she had so much practice in creating storage seals - flowing characters of writing were easier to master rather than the block letters she had used in her first week or so of learning English writing, and now Tenten found that writing with a quill was easier than she originally thought it was.

But as of the moment, it was difficult to write Japanese characters with this thing. She discreetly reached inside her bag for a scroll and unsealed a tiny jar of ready-made calligraphy ink and a small brush - a pencil just wouldn't cut it for a mission report and honestly she needed to practice her brushwork as well. She unscrewed the cap of the ink jar, dipped her brush in, ignoring the curious looks from her housemates in the common room, and started to write.

_'Although __mission __has__ officially__ started, __the__ champion __for__ the__ Three-Wizard__ Tournament __has__ not__ been__ selected__ yet. __Have __assimilated __into__ school __society.__ In __the __entire __school __there__ are__ around__ twenty__ students __of__ Asian__ descent__-__including __Indian __subcontinent.__ Two __are__ of __Japanese__ ancestry and are closely related.__ Have__ confirmed__ they__ will__ not __speak __of __Elemental __S.A.R.__ with__ anyone.__ Classes__ have__ started __-__unique __but__ learning__ much._'

Tenten paused to dip her brush back into the jar. She picked it up again.

'_Not__ sure __how __exactly__ mission __will __run.__ Year __Five __consists__ of__ exams__ called_ O.W.L._ -__ extremely __important__ for__ British__ wizards __and__ witches__ for__ societal__ terms.__'Flying__ (riding)__ broom'__ is__ common__ form__ of__ transport__ - __very__ fast,__ very __effective. __Not __sure __if __should __learn. __Popular __game__ derived,__called__ Quidditch.__ Wizarding__ Japan__ participates __in__ international__ tournament.__ Have__ also __learned __the __magical __appliance__ of__ make-up.__Much__ faster,__ more__ effective,__ cleaner,__ and__ easier.__Could __most __likely__ be__ put __into__ use __easily__ for__ missions __such__ as__ infiltration__ and__ seduction.__ Meeting__ with __Dumbudoru __in__ six__ days.__ Next __report__ one__ month.__ Will__ have __more__ information __then.__ End__ status __report.'_

Tenten wrote her signature and drew a leaf symbol next to it, then placed the parchment on a nearby table to leave to dry. Only Shoma could read the Japanese characters and even then he would only see a casual letter home. the Chunin code was useful at such times.

Speaking of Shoma - the boy had just bounded into the room with a stack of books in his arms.

"Mum sent me the books!" he said excitedly. He had sent a letter to his parents a few days ago asking for their books about the Elemental Nations. A moment of pause later Shoma spoke again, this time in Japanese. "I think she thinks it's weird that I want to read these so suddenly, but she sent all of them! She probably thinks it's for pleasure reading. The trip nearly killed Sakura though…" Sakura was his mother's owl. "She's probably at the Owlry now, but I should give her a letter before she goes back to Mum."

Tenten nodded absentmindedly, eyes already running over the titles of the books Shoma had brought. All of them were in Japanese, Will of Fire be praised(2). _All__ You __Need__ To __Know__ About__ the__ Elemental__ Nations_. _A__ History__ of __Kumogakure:__ The__ City__ of__ Lightning_. _Shinobi__ of__ the __Hidden __Continent_. _The__ Uchiha __and __the__ Senju: __The Legendary __Rival __Clans __of __Konohagakure_. She would seriously have to go over these books sometime to see what the outside world knew about...

"Oh, and by the way, Mum wants to meet you."

Tenten's thoughts screeched to a halt and she snapped up her head to look sharply at Shoma.

"_What_?"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Uchi, how much do you know about Konoha?"

"Everything up to a year and a half ago, when Uchiha Sasuke abandoned the village."

"…what? No. Wait. No. How?"

"Because… I AM UCHIHA SASUKE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A quick jyuuken-imitative strike to the temple resulted in an unconscious teenage boy, and Tenten quickly hefted him up, using a quick succession of shunshin to reach Dumbledore's office without being detected in no time at all.

A glare and a show of kunai was enough to make the gargoyle jump aside and Tenten raced up the moving staircase (they should really get these in Konoha, she thought) to barge into the Headmaster's office, causing said Headmaster to choke on the lemon drop he had been thoughtfully sucking on.

"Emergency situation. No more mission. I'm going home. _Now_."

.::..::..::..::And _that_, dear readers, is how I will not end this fic because that would be a bit too cliché and boring.::..::..::..::.

_I love how flexible these characters are…_

* * *

(1) I really don't know about this either, but it seems to be that a lot of identification, especially at border gates, is done through forehead protector…  
(2) Shikamaru and Asuma believed in the Will of Fire - I don't see why Tenten shouldn't. It was either that or Flames of Youth be praised, and honestly, no.

**Author's Note:**

Have you ever met a Japanese person with a British accent? I have. She goes to my school and is in my grade, and every time I see her my brain starts nagging me to update this story. In fact, she's partly where I got this inspiration from, because I thought it'd be hilarious if the Naruto Abridged series had been fully done in faux British accents- I say this without any intention to insult the British! (Or people of any other nationality for that matter but…) You English, Scottish, Irish, and Welsh people are awesome! I'm just some Korean American girl… There are _way _too many of us.  
No offense to the other Korean Americans out there. I'm just saying.  
Oh. And I'm really pretty hyped up about Shippuden episode 237 that's supposed to come out on Thursday. About time for a Tenten-centric episode for once!  
Also, I promise the action will pick up starting next chapter. Stay tuned! ;)

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


	10. 九: Interlude and Triwizard Preparations

**Mission: Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

**Chapter 9: Interlude and Triwizard Preparations**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

Kudos to all those who reviewed my story since my last upload:

_katdemon1895, Androgynous-Heron, Sleepyreader319, Kenshin El, asredwer, angelofdeath8254, gardensigernumbli, Lunatic Pandora1, Blinded in a bolthole, Kjrs, lalala, SaturnXK, xXWWXx, Wolfsbane-Nin, DemonKittyAngel, Shadi Shada, jasmineflowr19876, EvilFuzzy, KizuKitsune10, theBrillianceofNight, punkymarz18, Little Kunai, _and_ dzk87._

Special mentions to:

**gardensigernumbli** - Actually, there's going to be more than just a letter, and that's already in the works ;)  
**Kjrs** - Thank you for that correction! I'll be leaving Chapters Eight and Nine as is, but I'll definitely keep that in mind for any future references I might make to the _Ninkai_.

* * *

_**Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu**_

"Oh, and by the way, Mum wants to meet you."

Tenten's thoughts screeched to a halt and she snapped up her head to look sharply at Shoma.

"_What_?!"

* * *

In the following weeks Tenten found herself spending more and more time with Uchi and Shoma, no matter how annoying she had found them in the first place. Cho and the girls were pleasant companions at times and were still her primary "hang out group," as Marietta had put the other day, but being able to talk freely in her native language to people who understood her culture was definitely a relief for Tenten in this decidedly foreign place.

Cho didn't exactly understand Tenten's reasonings even after Su had gotten all the other girls in their group to "understand that she's homesick."

"I simply can _not_ understand why you would waste a completely perfect opportunity to immerse yourself into a new language and culture and learn every aspect of it!" Cho was saying one particular morning as they had breakfast together. "I would _love_ to perhaps look into an exchange program with your school so I could learn a third language."

"A _third _language, Cho?" Kelly asked, eyebrows raised.

"I swear, you're the most ambitious Ravenclaw _ever_." Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

Cho sniffed. "In my defense, Mr. Bartemius Crouch - you _know_, Marietta's mum heard he was going to come here as a judge for _The Tournament_ - anyway, it's rumoured he knows over _two-hundred_ _languages_! Isn't that amazing?

"Okay, so maybe that isn't so ambitious." Su muttered, frowning slightly. "Maybe I should ask Mum if she could teach me more Chinese."

Cho sighed. "Cantonese, Su. Your mum speaks Cantonese. Chinese is not…"

"One language, we know," Shoma interrupted, sitting himself down next to Tenten. Some of the girls gave him incredulous looks while the others ignored him, having grown used to his invasion of their space by now. The boy only grinned at Tenten. "At least Japanese is."

Tenten snorted, earning more looks from the girls around her. "Japanese too different accent difficult understanding," she teased her younger friend. "Anyone can see you never live Japan."

"Oh!" Cho suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the laughter around her. "Have you looked at the sheet I gave you?" she asked Tenten, who sighed, briefly lifting her eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes. _Why_ you give me list?" she lamented, sparking curiosity in those around her.

"What list?" Kelly asked, almost pouting.

"Oh, just a short list of words she needs to know to improve her vocabulary. I decided that her grammar still needs work, but that it'd help if she had a larger vocabulary at her dispense in the first place. I expect you to memorize all those words, you know," Cho said, looking pointedly at Tenten while reaching for a treacle tart.

Tenten whimpered. There had to be at least a thousand words on that list! (1)

"Short? I've seen that thing, and that is _not_ short," Shoma said, unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter. He and Su were exchanging glances and Leah also looked as if she was about to burst.

"Oh you go on laugh." Tenten groused, and the Ravenclaw table burst out into laughter, a smug looking Cho Chang patting Tenten reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Oh, and by the way," Cho said before standing to leave the table, "It's 'why _did_ you give me _the_ list.' Alright?"

Tenten slapped a hand to her forehead while Shoma kept on laughing.

Something else Tenten had taken to lately was training in a clearing just inside of the Forbidden Forest that Professor Hagrid swore was "absolutely, completely safe with nothing dangerous around for miles" (which she seriously doubted but he doubt wasn't stopping her) during her free periods with encouragement from Uchi and Shoma, the latter especially.

"You can't just _stop_ being a kunoichi now that you're here!" he had exclaimed said one day during lunch. He had asked her about her training at Hogwarts and when Tenten had explained that she had neither found the time nor place to practice any shinobi skills both of them had exploded at her.

"I mean, how can you not find time to train yourself!" Shoma had continued, not caring about the scene he was making. "What were you, burying yourself into the library trying to find more information about your subjects?"

Bewildered, Tenten had only nodded.

Uchi snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I know you're a Ravenclaw and all but that _is_ kind of pathetic."

Before Tenten could retaliate for the insult they had immediately frog-marched her down to Professor Hagrid's hut and and stayed nearby while she made arrangements with the professor in being allowed to use some space in the Forbidden Forest. It had taken merely a day to get approval from the Headmaster, and now she was at the clearing every night, except Thursdays for Astronomy, practicing her various shinobi skills for two hours after dinner. Saturdays and Sundays were exceptions when she instead practiced for the majority of the day.

Uchi and Shoma came out to watch her as many times as they could, and while Cho and the other Ravenclaw girls in her year noticed her increasing absences, they believed Tenten when she said she was with the boys and left her alone after that, except to nag her about homework and grammar and the like.

* * *

One day during lunch Shoma came rushing into the library where the Tenten and Uchi had been reviewing notes for a quiz Trelawney had oh-so-mysteriously foreseen for their next class, bursting about a letter he had just gotten from his parents.

"Tenten! Tenten!" He managed to get out before Madame Pince sent a glare in his direction. Shoma momentarily shut up until she turned away, then stage-whispered, "Mum and Dad said they'll be coming to watch the Triwizard Tournament anyway, so they want to see you then. They even want to invite _your_ parents, Uchi, so we can have some sort of one big Japanese family get-together thing(2)."

Uchi raised an eyebrow. "I'm _sure_ your parents did _not_ state their intentions in that manner," he scoffed, and Shoma glared.

"Well just because _you're_-" he started before Madame Pince came back to shush him once more. Tenten rolled her eyes, and told him to write to his parents that she would be honoured to meet them and that she would look forward to their encounter.

"But I thought you didn't want to-?"

"Just leave, Shoma." Uchi drawled. "I know you want to finish your letter in your room with the mochi your mother probably sent you again and write back to her as soon as possible. Tell them I would love to see them too."

"I do _not_!" Shoma exclaimed, but pursed his lips and marched away anyway. Tenten and Uchi looked at each other with similarly raised eyebrows.

"He _definitely _does."

"At least he no make us kick out again."

"No matter, he's gone away. Now, what does the two of spades symbolize, again?" Uchi asked, absentmindedly, caring his neck to peer into Tenten's notebook. Tenten rolled her eyes before dragging her notebook back next to her.

"That should be in _you_ note too. Not only mine." she scolded, but Uchi grabbed her notebook and after a brief scuffle she let go lest he rip her precious notes, filled with annotations in Japanese. The two of them shared a private laugh before going back to their studying for the quiz next period.

Divination classes were actually fun, having somehow changed into debate sessions between Tenten and Professor Trelawney after the first month. The subjects of debate ranged anywhere from correct interpretations of a dream or a tarot card dealing to the logistics behind certain terms, and Uchi claimed this was the most fun any Divination class had had in a long time. "Not to mention we actually _learn_ things now," he had told her. Trelawney herself had proclaimed that the class' grades in general had been rising ever since she had started assigning homework and quizzes based on the respective days' debates.

The debating had started on the day Trelawney had found it appropriate to bring in Tarot Cards to their lesson, prompting Tenten to stop everything she was doing and pay her full and undivided attention to the professor.

"Tarot cards!" Tenten had exclaimed, brimming with enthusiasm. "I love tarot card." she had offered as an explanation, seeing the startled faces of her classmates(3).

Trelawney had turned to look at Tenten, large eyes blinking owlishly from behind her spectacles. "And have you been practicing the ways of the divinatory in the reading of tarot cards, my dear?"

"Oh, for long time, from I… uh, friend, give me…"

Tenten had then promptly started to speak up whenever she thought Trelawney had said something incorrectly or with disregard to some practices that _she_ had grown used to, and eventually with subsequent lessons their class times had slowly turned into debates after readings, which any member of the class was welcome to join in.

It didn't mean that many of them did, of course.

Today's class was no exception, which meant that as soon as their quiz was over and done with the class launched into a debate about their next review topic on Ovomancy. Apparently Ravenclaws were experts in this field, and Tenten had found no shortage on people who were willing to help her learn all about the ways of Ovomancy.

Tenten had watched with a raised eyebrow before finding that playing with potential food could be very fun indeed.

* * *

"So, Beauxbatons, huh," Helen commented offhandedly later in the day while the Group of Giggling Girls were doing homework in Cho, Marietta, Helen and Tenten's dorm room.

"_And Durmstrang_," Marietta added, but Lisa interrupted her.

"But we're hosting _Beauxbatons_ students in the Ravenclaw tower."

"But that's _if_ the delegates don't have their own sleeping quarters." Marietta stressed.

"_Beauxbatons_." Shelia sniffed. "It's so… _French_."

"That's because they _are_ French, Shelia." Marietta deadpanned, and Shelia sniffed again.

"Well we can't change the fact that they're coming here," Cho admonished. "We still have to be hosts whether or not they will be staying in our tower, so we should act in the most polite way possible. We should be _honoured_ to host the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Well. Is anyone here going to do it?" Kelly asked in a hushed, but excited voice.

"Do what?" Tenten asked, looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

"Enter! Put your name in for the Tournament?" Kelly exclaimed.

"I'm not entering," Su declared. "Students have _died_ in this tournament before. I'm only a fourth year, so I'm just not going to try."

Tenten blinked before raising her eyebrows and shaking her head as well. "I too busy," she said simply, before dropping her head to look back at her essay.

"Tenten's right, fifth years at least shouldn't enter. We're all O.W.L. students - and these exam are extremely important!" Cho nodded as if it would prove her point.

Tenten rolled her eyes at Cho's antics, knowing that she and Cho would be busy for completely different reasons for the rest of the year. She had just had another meeting with Dumbledore yesterday after the notice of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students' upcoming arrival had been posted all over the school. He had wanted to check up on her and on whether she felt up for the task looming ahead of her and she had cockily replied that yes, she was. After all, how hard could it be to defend one student from his or her death if there was simply a magical tournament going on? The previous fatalities that she had read about sounded like accidents that could easily be prevented with a few well-timed shunshin or weapons. Not to mention now she had _spells_ to assist her.

Dumbledore had audibly sighed, but then had offered to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor give her supplementary lessons, just in case. Tenten had refused them on the case that she would most likely be using her shinobi skills rather than her meager magical ones, but truthfully it had been because she just didn't like that professor. There was an aura of a seasoned shinobi around him and while he did seem like an "_amazing_ professor!" like so many of her classmates claimed, Tenten had been trained not to trust warriors of non-allied nations. Besides, he had shown off the three most unforgivable curses to, if she had heard correctly, all students of all ages at Hogwarts. And although she came from a profession that was not always known as the most honourable, unforgivable and forbidden curses, like jutsus, were forbidden for a reason. It was not a good sign for her that this professor threw around forbidden jutsus at the students of the school, even if this was supposed to be a "safe environment".

Tenten had then been informed about the details of the upcoming tournament, including the manner in which the Champions would be chosen and the tasks they would be going through. Whoever the Hogwarts Champion was, she would have to find a way to befriend them and she had honestly been futilely hoping that perhaps one of her Ravenclaw friends had been planning on entering. Unfortunately, however, she knew there was little chance that anyone she already knew were entering. After all, although they didn't know it yet, there was an age limit in place. None of them would be the chosen Champion of Hogwarts.

The next few days leading up to the thirtieth of October displayed a remarkable effort in the part of the professors, house-elves, and the caretaker as the castle suddenly seemed to have been scrubbed and shined at every turn and corner. Every spot of dirt and dust looked to have been banished and even the paintings on the walls looked lighter and brighter. Even the food was becoming more elaborate with more pickings as the days grew on. Tenten happily noted that there was suddenly some rice porridge at the Ravenclaw table one day, which she was grateful for after having substituted oatmeal for porridge for quite some time.

The professors were snapping at every tiny mistake that any student made, and there were numerous rumours of students of especially the younger years having been reduced to tears. But all was for a good reason, Tenten supposed. There _were_ important delegates coming to Hogwarts after all.

By the thirtieth of October all final preparations had been made and the Great Hall was shining and sparkling and was decorated with enormous silk banners representing the four houses and Hogwarts itself. Tenten felt an irrational surge of pride at seeing the beautiful blue and bronze Ravenclaw colours on their house's banner - irrational because she knew she shouldn't be having emotional ties with the world she was in for such a temporary period of time. Nevertheless she found a small smile curling at her lip every time she looked up from her breakfast.

The day itself passed in an unusual fashion, as students and professors alike were so excited that no one really paid attention to the lessons at all. Charms passed by so quickly that Tenten couldn't recall if they learned anything in that lesson, and her shared free time with Cedric was spent with her listening to his theories on how the Hogwarts Champion would be chosen. When asked for her opinion she merely rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing that everyone would be told what she already knew later tonight. Lunch was more rowdy than usual, and Arithmacy could not even be counted as a lesson. By the time her Defense class rolled around no one even bothered to pretend they were interested in anything other than the Triwizard Tournament and as soon as the bell rang it seemed there was a stampede of students rushing off to their respective dormitories to get ready for the arrival of the other school's delegates.

They were soon lined up by year and house in front of the castle, and there were various students' necks craning at every which direction trying to get the first glimpse at the much anticipated guests.

**And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"**

As the students around her burst into chatter and shouting, Tenten steeled herself.

This was it, she told herself. This was where her mission truly began.

This was the start of the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Nice shoes," Tenten said, raising her eyebrows. Last time she had seen him, he had been rushing away from her, red-faced.

"Thanks," Malfoy said, smirking at her as if to dare tell him he had a girl's name again.

Tenten grinned back. _Make me._

"They're Italian, I suppose?" Uchi asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Draco looked at him.

"Your shoes. Italian?"

Draco blinked. "Oh, yes. Dragon hide from Hungaria, though. From a male Horntail."

Draco buffed his fingernails on his robe, then examined them. "Nice, aren't they?"

"See?" Uchi snickered to Tenten in Japanese. "He's a very expensive boy."

"Girl," Tenten said aloud, in English. "Think his _name_! Dureiko!"

Uchi cracked up into laughter even as Draco flushed.

"My father will hear about this!" He spluttered, whirling around to stalk away from the trio.

Tenten and Uchi could barely stand it until he turned the corner - they burst out into hysterical laughter as soon as he did so.

"Oh! That was _priceless_!" Uchi chortled as their laughter finally died down, and Tenten grinned mischievously.

"We're doing that again sometime!"

.::..::..::..::  
This was originally going to actually be in this chapter, but it seemed a bit too comical and well, it just didn't fit. So an omake it is!

* * *

(1) I'm thinking SAT vocabulary lists here. Since one of the hagwons that I went to gave me at least a hundred to five hundred words after every lesson I'm assuming that by the end of the summer I had at least two thousand in the full list.  
(2) Shoma and Uchi aren't actually related, but I've found that many people of foreign descent that live in other countries know each other _quite_ well if you're originally from the same country. This was what it was like for me a lot of the time, so here I'll say that the Akimo and Ichikawa families are close enough to count as family.  
(3) Like I mentioned in Chapter 6, in the _Naruto_ information books Tenten's hobbies are listed as fortune-telling and researching. I'm assuming that she's read tarot cards and done things like astrology, palmistry, tessomancy and feng-shui in the least.

**BOLD** lettering indicates quotes taken directly from _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_.

**Author's Note:**

I am _SO COMPLETELY SORRY _about how long it took for me to update this story! It's literally been a year and I am so ashamed that I let this writer's block go as long as it did. Getting into college and moving to live in the US for the first time in my life has given me a bit of culture shock and it's taken me a long time to get settled in, but at least I'm back on track now. (I will also admit that Doctor Who has sort of taken up my life right now.) So here I am and I am actually almost a third done with the next chapter as well, so lets hope there isn't as long a pause until chapter ten. **The next chapter _finally_ has Triwizard Tournament dealings!**

I'm also just realizing how much this fanfiction has deviated from my original plot for it. I found my initial notes for this fic one day and actually sat in my room for ten minutes laughing at how many things I either completely forgot about or just decided _would_ _not work_… and also those things that I am still trying to somehow fit into this story and still make it make sense. For example, Uchi and Shoma weren't supposed to have such large roles in this story. They just, weren't. And you'll actually find that as the chapters go on they'll probably appear less and less, unless they completely take over my brain (again) and actually develop into well-rounded characters. Believe me, I have a hard time reading stories about OCs too. Further questions regarding Shoma's parents will be answered as the fic goes on.

Oh, and if anyone wants to friend me on Pottermore, I'm a Ravenclaw and if you send me a review or PM asking for my username, I'll PM you back ;)

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


	11. 十:The Triwizard Champions

**Mission: Hoguwatsu****  
**A Naruto & Harry Potter Crossover  
**By: **GoldenDragonClouds

******Chapter 10: The Triwizard Champions**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Harry Potter

* * *

_**Previously in Mission: Hoguwatsu**_

_Tenten steeled herself. This was it, she told herself. This was where her mission truly began._

_This was the start of the Triwizard Tournament._

* * *

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the__parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."_

* * *

Tenten silently seethed, glaring daggers at the people left at the faculty table as if trying to intimidate someone, _anyone_, into explaining what exactly was going on. She had been told that there would be _one_ champion, not two! What would she be told to do next, protect all three, no, _four_, of the champions by herself?

She had been happy, and not just for Cho, when Cedric had been chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. It had made her job so much easier, or so she had thought. But now there had been a second name chosen. And not just any name. _Harry Potter_. The alleged baby saviour of the Wizarding World. Not for the first time since coming to this strange place, Tenten wished she had her teammates with her.

But when had Harry Potter entered his name into the Goblet? And how? And if it hadn't been him to do so, who? Tenten had been watching it the entire time, foregoing sleep (she had tricked her Housemates with a light genjutsu), and the only times she had seen the Age Line act up was when those _idiots_ had attempted to cross it. The mischievous twins from Gryffindor's attempt had been a good laugh, but it had shown everyone that you really couldn't cross Dumbledore's line.

And the most suspicious person who had entered his name had been a tall, skinny man whom she had assumed to be an older-looking seventh-year she just hadn't seen before, or maybe one of the Drumstrang or Beauxbatons lot. Everything had gone without a hitch, so why was this happening now?

The judges of the tournament had disappeared into the back chamber, and Tenten longed to stride up to the door and barge in, demanding to know what was going on. But as if on cue, Professor Flitwick came out of the room, and the noise level of the Hall abruptly died down to a halt.

"Miss Long, please come back here." Flitwick came hurrying down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to tug at Tenten's sleeve. To the others in the Hall he squeaked a quick explanation, "Miss Long is from a different school - and these are grave interscholastic matters."

Tenten, meanwhile, was barely restraining herself from running full speed into the back room of the Great Hall. She slipped into the room without waiting for Flitwick and glared at Dumbledore, his long white beard making him easy to locate.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" A portly man, one of the judges, had been saying when Tenten finally mustered enough calm not to scream.

"_What_ is going on here?" she demanded in Japanese, startling the others in the room. "I was told that I needed to protect _one_ person, not _two_! And _he_!" Tenten pointed at Harry, easily the smallest person in the room. "Is too young! You yourself said so!" she hissed.

Everyone else in the room seemed surprised that she was even in there. Most of them hadn't noticed her enter.

"Tenten," Dumbledore said, rather calmly in her opinion, "It would, I think, be appropriate to speak in English here?"

Tenten glowered at him, but complied.

"So," she ground out, "You explain what going on _now_?"

Dumbledore gave her a quick run-down of the situation, including Moody's theory that Harry's name had been entered, by someone with hostile intentions towards him, under a fourth school.

"And indeed," he continued, addressing the entire room this time and holding up a burnt piece of parchment. "Alastor is right. Harry's name on this piece of parchment had been entered under the Konoha Institute of Magic… of which Miss Long here was a student of."

Heads turned to Tenten, who held her own high, still glowering at those nearest to her. She caught sight of Cedric, mouthing the word "was" with a confused frown on his face. Good, he was a smart one. Maybe she wouldn't have such a hard time guarding him.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "Miss Long has been called here for entirely different reasons. Miss Long's speciality, as she was taught in her school, is body guarding. I had hired her as a precaution against unnecessary deaths during the tournament." His voice faded into a silence, as all these in the room sent unmasked stares in her direction.

Tenten inwardly groaned. At this rate she would actually end up body guarding all four of the champions.

"Zees leetle girl?" Madame Maxime laughed. "She doesn't eeven look of age! How old are you, leetle girl?"

"I am now fifteen year old." Tenten said cautiously.

"Ha!" Karkaroff scoffed, "A fifteen year old?"

Tenten's eyes flashed, and she sent a sharp glance towards Dumbledore, as if asking for permission. He nodded, a barely discernible yet weary nod, and Tenten slashed.

Desks crashed and suddenly Igor Karkaroff was pinned to the wall behind him by six small knives that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Tenten let down a tanto knife from her sleeve, the blade flashing in the firelight in the room.

"You _dare_ question Konoha education?" she whispered softly, dangerously. Chakra-infused kunai meant that they wouldn't be pulled out of the wall so easily.

"I am mercenary, from Konoha. Bodyguard, messenger, assassination is my speciality. And… weapon." she said. She didn't dare mention infiltration. "_Konoha_ magic, different. We have nature-magic, not wand-magic."

"Miss Long graduated when she was twelve and has passed the… coming of age exam recently. Her apprenticeship allows her to accept long-term jobs, and so I have brought her here to watch the champions. I believe that, for any dangers during the Tournament, she will be more than capable of being a bodyguard."

"Whoever put Potter's name in that goblet will be trying extra hard to get him killed, Albus." Moody growled. "Such a young girl can't-"

"No," Tenten spat, fed up with these wizards belittling her. She was a kunoichi of Konoha and Might Gai's student. She could do this. "I am Konoha _Chunin_. I capable."

Then the portly judge from before just _had _to run her moment by rubbing his hands together and shouting, "Oh! How very _exciting_!" in a most childish manner. Tenten attempted to silence him with a glare, but it seemed to serve only to spur him on. She sighed, shifting her weight onto a more comfortable position on her feet. If this was going to be as long and complicated a meeting as she thought it would be, she would seriously consider writing to Tsunade-sama for back-up assistance.

* * *

By the time the meeting ended, it was well into the evening. Tenten was drained both physically and mentally, and was still highly confused about most of the situation. A few things _were_ clear to her, however. Just as she predicted, Maxime and Karkaroff, the headmasters of the other two schools, had made it very clear that they expected her to protect their students as well.

So now she was not only babysitting the _two_ Hogwarts champions but also that blonde girl that reminded her of Ino - _Flower_, was her name? She had sat at the Ravenclaw table near her but Tenten really hadn't been paying attention to her… And the famed Quidditch player. In her opinion, he was just the magical world's version of Uchiha Sasuke.

The tasks would be dangerous as ever, and Tenten felt she was prepared for whatever would be thrown at her during the Tournament itself. It was the attacks that Dumbledore and Moody predicted would be trained on Harry Potter outside of the Tournament that she was afraid of. She had talked to the Potter boy _once_ on the train to Hogwarts and he had seemed like a completely normal teenage boy, if not a bit lovestruck by whoever other boys in the train with them had been teasing him about. But if he was truly such an important figure in the magical world, his also magical enemies would be highly difficult to protect him against. She _really_ hoped it wasn't some kind of freaky Orochimaru-like villain she was up against.

Tenten allowed herself to let out a sigh as she trudged up towards the Ravenclaw Tower. She had thought use had already had her work cut out for her, but apparently not. She would definitely have to write a report to Tsunade-sama tonight, to accompany the letter Dumbledore had promised her he would send.

Was she even ready to take on this task? Tenten didn't know. All she knew was that despite the better parts of her stay at Hogwarts, she was quickly becoming fed up with this world around her.

She tried to slip into Ravenclaw Tower without fanfare, but it seemed her entire House had been up waiting for her. There were various groups huddled together all around the common room in discussion, and while the room was usually quiet, today it seemed everyone had something to say about the fourth Triwizard Champion. Only three people were brave enough to come up to her, however. Cho, one of the three, jumped up to her as soon as she stepped inside the door.

"What happened?" Shoma questioned, also bounding up to her. Tenten ignored him, heading towards the entrance of the girls' quarters. "How was Potter's name chosen?"

"Was it him?" Cho asked, and Tenten sighed. At least Cho had the sense to ask her.

"Well, did he do it!" Marietta demanded, coming up to them as well. "Did Potter put his name in the Goblet?"

"No," Tenten said, simply. "I know you not believing, but Potter no enter name into Tournament."

"But how did his name-" Shoma started, but Cho cut him off with a short sigh.

"Alright then. I believe you." she stated simply. "If anyone knows anything, it would be you."

"Cho!" Marietta exclaimed, obviously about to protest, but Cho cut her off with a "hush!" and brushed past her friend, obviously still distressed, to head towards the girls' quarters. Marietta raced off after her Cho, the rest of their group of friends following them closely as well. Tenten, rethinking her decision to go up to her shared room, no doubt being filled by curious girls by now, sought out the nearest chair to slump down on.

"How was his name entered?" Shoma asked her again, still not letting go of his question.

"Someone else probably put his name in," Tenten ground out in Japanese, her head in her hands. She started massaging her temples, trying to block the headache she felt coming on. "Dumbledore thinks someone might be trying to kill or hurt him."

Shoma gasped a little, but Tenten just rolled her eyes, closing them briefly as she let out a sigh. Everything was just so… _troublesome_, for lack of a better word. She brushed off Shoma's further questions, most of them just a _bit_ too probing, and headed off to bed. She needed to think. A lot.

* * *

Sunday passed without much fanfare for Tenten. Despite Shoma and Uchi's pestering she stayed silent about her thoughts on the Tournament and spent the day training in the clearing in the forest. She had found over the years that this was the best way for her to clear her mind, and she dearly needed all of her brain to be functioning at the moment.

But at the end of the day, her tentative plan was just to let things sit for a few days. Because the entire school had seen her rushing to the room behind the Great Hall, the professors of Hogwarts had spread the word that she had only been called on because Harry's name was entered under the name of her school.

Judging from the whispers in the hallways in the next few days, however, it hadn't stopped people from still thinking that Harry Potter had entered his name on his own. _Idiots. Morons,_ Tenten thought of them. Many people had seen other underaged students attempt to enter their names, none of whom had been able to. So how would _he_ have done so?

But there still was the issue of her needing to seemingly get close to the Potter kid. Harry. The Boy Who Lived. She would of course be talking to the other Champions in order to see what their strengths and weaknesses were and therefore how exactly she should be prepared to protect them from what. But Dumbledore also wanted her to guard _Harry_. The person, not the champion. And outside of the tournament. And so somehow, she would need to get close to him.

As for the other champions, she would work on them as she had originally planned.

The Beauxbatons students ate at the Ravenclaw table a lot, so it was almost no trouble to talk to the champion that reminded her so much of Ino - _Fleur_, she learned her name was, which was damned-near unpronounceable - one day in the following week. It seemed that Fleur relished in the attention she was getting from her champion status, or really any attention at all, and she somewhat haughtily but happily engaged in a short conversation with Tenten on what she thought the first task of the Tournament might be like. It hadn't given Tenten much information about the champion, but then again, there was nearly a month to spare before the actual event happened.

Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player, was nowhere to be found, and so was Harry Potter. Tenten actually ran into Cedric while she was looking for him. Literally.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked, holding out a hand. Tenten grasped it.

"Thank you," she said, pulling herself up with his help.

"So," Cedric said once she was up, swinging his bag over his shoulder, "You're my bodyguard."

"You no talk _here_!" Tenten hissed. "We are in middle of corridor!"

"Well I know that you have a free period now like I do. It's nice weather, so let's get out to the grounds." Cedric suggested, looking at her from over his shoulder.

Tenten sighed, hitching her own bag over her shoulder as she made to follow him. _Nice_? It was so _cold_! "Why go outside? We have library…"

"We'll be able to talk more privately outside." Cedric said, and Tenten conceded to his point. She could feel that despite his calm exterior, Cedric did have conflicting feelings about the Tournament itself and the situation with the fourth Champion. She would probably be able to better answer his questions in a more private setting. Even if it was cold outside.

They walked in silence for a while before Cedric finally turned to her as they neared the lake.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked, and Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Knew? What?"

"How the champions were chosen. About the Age Line. You know. Just, Tournament stuff."

"Yes," Tenten admitted.

"And you didn't tell us."

"Yes." she repeated. "I supposed to not tell."

"But you didn't know Potter..."

"No."

"Why exactly are you here?" Cedric asked her, after another moment of silence. Tenten looked up from where she was sitting, having settled down with it in the meantime.

"You know already. I am bodyguard. Helping with no death in Tournament."

"But why _you_?" he persisted.

"I am mercenary. Bodyguard, messenger, assassination…"

"And you're a student because…"

"I am undercover. Also, I learning magic. I getting paid by me learning."

"So, what exactly _do_ you do?" asked Cedric, turning to face her.

Tenten shrugged. "I do many job… when Hokage - no, _leader -_ tell me to. When leader no tell me to… well, I no do job, I… train. Hah! I suppose to train now, but I don't because I talk with you!"

"D'you want to?" Mind if I tag along?"

"You?" Tenten looked him up and down. Well, Uchi and Shoma had already been watching her at times... Perhaps if she didn't go overboard. "Okay, just… no tell, and no be surprise."

"I doubt I'll be that surprised…" Cedric trailed off, raising his eyebrows as he caught the look on Tenten's face.

Tenten grinned evilly. "Oh trust me, you will be."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Tenten spared the Bulgarian Quidditch player a glance.

Dark? _Check_.

Moody? _Check_.

Fangirls? _Check_.

Definitely the magical world's version of Sasuke.

No wonder girls were tripping over their own feet because of his mere presence. Tenten scoffed at the group of girls squabbling over a bit of lipstick. Apparently they wanted to get his _autograph_ with that? Why they would have such absurd notions she would never know.

And nope, she was _never_ like that with Sasuke, or Neji, or her amazing idol Tsunade-sama. Nope, she just _hadn't_ _been like that_. Nope.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Timelines are the worst. JKR makes it seem so easy, slipping scenes in here and there with possibly weeks passing in between without us noticing much. But no, there is lots of space between main events in _The Goblet of Fire_, and figuring out what goes where in this chapter and the next few has been… tricky. Extremely. Tricky. But I seem to be having fun with these timeline things, considering the other HP fanfiction I'm working on right now.

Also, I'm _still_ a mess over what happened in Naruto chapter 614. But oh well, what's happened has happened. At least this particular fic hasn't been rendered AU.

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


End file.
